Um noivo para mamãe
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Qual a chance de, às vésperas do casamento, uma filha convencer a mãe a trocar de noivo?
1. A loja de bonecas

Num shopping lotado, em meio a tantas pessoas afoitas por gastar o dinheiro que levaram um mês inteiro para receber, quem repararia numa garotinha ruiva de nove anos, vestida de dama de honra e tomando sorvete? Praticamente ninguém. A menos que ela parasse, como era de se esperar, na frente da vitrine de uma linda loja de bonecas e ficasse olhando para elas, admirada, quase esquecida de seu sorvete que, derretendo, estava prestes a pingar em seu vestido novinho.

Sua mãe não vai gostar nada se ver seu vestido sujo de sorvete. – um homem parou ao lado dela, sorrindo bondoso.

O quê? – ela olhou para ele assustada. – Vestido? – ela olhou para baixo a tempo de afastar o sorvete que, ao invés de sujar seu vestido, sujou o chão. – Nossa! Eu nem me dei conta de que ainda estava vestida assim!

Está vindo de alguma festa, mocinha? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo, enquanto jogava um pano de chão onde o sorvete havia pingado.

Não. Estava numa loja de roupas de festa com minha mãe. Aí saí para comprar um sorvete e nem notei que ainda estava com o vestido... – explicou calmamente.

Então esse vestido é da loja? – ele se assustou.

Hum... É... Mas eu não roubei não!

Acredito. – sorriu. - Uma mocinha tão linda não tem cara de quem anda por aí roubando vestidos de festa. – falou. – Vai pingar de novo!

Ai, droga! – ela afastou novamente o sorvete, mas antes que pingasse, lambeu o filete eu escorria pela casquinha.

Gostou das bonecas? – ele perguntou.

Muito! – ela sorriu, voltando a mirar as bonecas de pano da vitrine. – O senhor trabalha aqui?

Trabalho, mas não me chame de senhor, por favor.

Desculpe, mas mamãe sempre me disse para tratar assim os mais velhos... – sorriu, encabulada.

Ok, mas eu não me importo de ser chamado de você. Quer entrar e ver outros modelos?

Posso?

Claro! – o homem estendeu o braço e deu passagem para a garota.

Puxa! – ela exclamou. – São lindas! – preocupada em não sujar as bonecas ela se apressou em acabar logo o sorvete. – É você quem as faz?!

Na verdade há uma equipe de artesãos. Eu não levo muito jeito para isso.

Hum... – ela continuou, quase encostando o nariz nos exemplares que estavam nas estantes.

Sua mãe não vai ficar preocupada com você não? – ele perguntou, então, lembrando-se que ela estava sozinha ali.

Ela nem deve ter notado! – falou, chateada. – Está experimentando o vestido de noiva.

Como é? – ele não entendeu.

Ah... Minha mãe vai se casar... E eu vou ser a dama de honra! – ela abriu os braços e fez uma careta para o vestido que usava. – Enquanto ela procurava um vestido para ela, eu experimentava alguns de dama...

Hum... – ele pegou duas cadeiras e as posicionou na frente do balcão de atendimento. – E você não está muito feliz com isso, não é?

Não...

Você não se dá bem com o homem com quem ela vai se casar? – ele fez sinal para que ela se sentasse a seu lado.

Não.

E você já falou isso para ela?

Já, mas de que adianta? Ela não me ouve. Diz que eu estou com ciúmes e que tenho que me acostumar com a idéia! – falou, emburrada. – Além disso, todo mundo diz que ela precisa mesmo se casar de novo.

Por que? – ele ficou curioso. – O que houve com seu pai?

Ele morreu. – ela baixou a cabeça e engoliu a pontinha que restava da casquinha do sorvete.

Oh. Eu sinto muito.

Tudo bem... – ela balançou os ombros. – Eu não o conheci. Ele morreu antes de eu nascer.

Que pena...

O nome dele era Harry. – ela sorriu. – Eu tenho um monte de fotos dele no meu quarto. Meu tio e minha tia me deram um monte, mas só da época em que ele era criança. Eles diziam que ele era super legal e corajoso, e que amava muito minha mãe!

Aposto que sim. – ele sorriu, aliviado pelo fato de que ela não ficou extremamente abalada por tocar naquele assunto.

E ela ainda gosta dele. Ela pensa que eu não percebo, mas eu sei que ela não quer realmente se casar com o Draco. Só vai fazer isso para tentar não pensar mais no meu pai. Ela ainda o ama muito. Não devia se casar com outro!

Mas você acha justo que ela passe o resto da vida chorando pelo seu pai, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca mais vai voltar? – perguntou.

Mas ela ainda gosta dele! – insistiu.

Talvez ela seja feliz com esse Draco. Você não quer que sua mãe seja feliz?

Quero, mas não com ele!

Não se pode ter tudo, sabia?

Sabia... – resmungou. – E você? É casado?

Não, sou noivo.

É mesmo? E quando você vai se casar?

Ainda não sei, mas acho que vai ser logo. – sorriu.

Hum... E você quer ter filhos?

Quero.

O noivo da minha mãe também quer. – fez uma careta. - Humpf! Tomara que não se pareçam com ele e sim com a minha mãe.

Como é a sua mãe? – ele perguntou, curioso.

Igualzinha a mim! – exclamou, orgulhosa. – Só que os olhos dela são castanhos! Meus olhos são iguais aos do meu pai: bem verdes!

Sua mãe deve ser muito bonita se parece mesmo com você. – ele elogiou.

Obrigada, mas parece mesmo! Ela é linda. Todo mundo diz isso!

Seu pai tinha bom gosto então.

Uhum. Eu queria que ele voltasse, sabe? Aí não deixaria minha mãe se casar, mas um homem mal o matou... – suspirou. – Mas morreu também! Bem feito!

Oh, não diga isso. – ele pediu. – Por mais que ele fosse mal, não é certo desejar a morte dos outros.

Mas por causa dele eu não conheci meu pai! E agora vou ter que aturar o chato do namorado da minha mãe! – cruzou os braços, revoltada. – Pelo menos daqui a dois anos eu vou para Hogwarts e não vou ter que ver a cara dele todos os dias!

Hogwarts? O que é Hogwarts? – ele perguntou, curioso.

Oh! – ela se assustou. – É... É uma escola! Um colégio interno.

E você quer ir para um colégio interno? – ele se espantou. – Deve ser tão chato!

Não é não! Todos os meus primos foram para Hogwarts e foi lá que meus pais se conheceram! Meu tio Rony diz que é muito maneiro!

Rony?

É. Irmão da minha mãe. Ele era o melhor amigo do meu pai.

Hum...

Josh, querido, telefone. – uma mulher surgiu pela porta atrás do balcão. – Oh, oi. – sorriu.

Oi. – Lily respondeu.

Eu já volto... Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

Lily. – sorriu. – É o nome da mãe do meu pai.

Bonito nome. – falou. – Eu vou lá atrás atender o telefone. Escolha uma boneca para você. – ofereceu.

Sério?! – ela se levantou, empolgada.

Sério! Pode escolher, Stephane pega para você. – ele sorriu para a noiva.

Fique a vontade, Lily. – ela sorriu.

Obrigada! – ela agradeceu e começou a olhar as prateleiras em busca da mais bonita.

Eu já volto. – piscou para a noiva, feliz.

Nossa! São tantas! E uma mais linda que a outra! – ela dizia, com os olhos brilhantes.

Lily! – Gina a chamou do lado de fora da loja. – Lily, pelo amor de Deus! Como você sai da loja desse jeito! – ela caminhou até a menina, brava.

Desculpe. – ela pediu. – Mas eu te avisei que ia comprar um sorvete. Só que eu me distraí.

Sua mãe ficou muito preocupada, Lily. Não faça mais isso.

Humpf! Aposto que você ficou feliz com a possibilidade de eu sumir para sempre, não foi, Draco?

Lily! – Gina ralhou.

Deixa, Gina. – Draco sorriu. – Eu não me importo.

Que falta de educação! – ela falou. – E ainda por cima saiu com o vestido da loja! Francamente! Vamos embora! – ela pegou a mão da menina.

Não! Eu quero me despedir do meu amigo. Além disso, ele me deu uma boneca e eu estou escolhendo!

O quê? Que amigo? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

Hum... Desculpe. – Stephane, que assistia a tudo, começou a explicar. – Foi o meu noivo, Josh. Ele ofereceu uma boneca para ela e ela ainda não escolheu.

Oh, eu agradeço, mas ela não pode aceitar, não é Lily?

Por que não?!

Não tem problema mesmo. – Stephane insistiu. – Escolha uma. – sorriu para a menina.

Bom... Então escolha logo! – Gina insistiu.

Hum... Essa aqui! De cabelo vermelho! – sorriu.

Bela escolha! – Draco falou. – Quanto é moça? – ele caminhou até o balcão já tirando a carteira do bolso.

É um presente. – ela repetiu.

Tem certeza? É o meio de vida de vocês. Essas bonecas não devem ser baratas. – falou.

Foi um presente, senhor! – ela disse, meio ofendida. – Pode levar.

Ok então... – ele suspirou e guardou a carteira. – Vamos então?

Eu já disse que quero me despedir do Josh! – ela insistiu.

Ele deve estar ocupado, garota! – Draco falou, ríspido, depois sorriu. – Com certeza ele vai entender, não é?

Vamos, querida. – Gina insistiu. – No fim das contas eu nem escolhi meu vestido.

Ainda não?! – ela perguntou, indignada. – Isso deve ser um sinal, mãe, para você não se casar! – e olhou feio para Draco.

Sua mãe e eu vamos nos casar, Lily, nem que seja com roupa de banho! – afirmou, tentando não parecer muito rude.

Blah! – ela fez. – Obrigada srta Stephane. – ela foi até o balcão. – Por favor, agradeça ao Josh, sim?

Não se preocupe, Lily. – ela sorriu.

Vamos, querida. Obrigada pela boneca. – ela acenou para a moça no balcão.

Draco passou o braço pelo ombro de Gina e acenou para a moça também. Lily revirou os olhos, desgostosa, mas segurou a mão da mãe para voltarem até a loja dos vestidos.

Ué? Ela já foi? – Josh voltou para a loja e perguntou, decepcionado.

Já. Acabou de sair. A mãe dela apareceu aqui super brava porque ela havia sumido da loja. – sorriu. – O padrasto veio junto.

Hum... – ele caminhou até a frente da loja para vê-los se afastar. – Coitada... Ela não quer que a mãe se case.

Criança é assim mesmo, mas no fim vai acabar se acostumando.

Tomara. – ele continuou observando-os, impressionado com a figura de Gina, embora só a visse de costas, e imaginando como seria o rosto dela. – É bonita mesmo. – sorriu.

O quê? – Stephane perguntou.

Hum? Nada... – desconversou. – Tomara que ela volte qualquer dia.

Deve voltar. A mulher disse que acabou não escolhendo nenhum vestido.

Hum... Isso deve ser um sinal. – sorriu e voltou para o interior da loja a espera de algum cliente.


	2. Um bom candidato

Mãe? – Lily sacudiu, delicadamente, Gina. – Mãe? Acorda!

Hum? Lily? Que foi? – Gina se virou, sonolenta, assustada com a urgência da filha em acordá-la.

Já são 10 horas! Nós não íamos ao shopping para escolher seu vestido de noiva? – ela perguntou, aflita.

Lily, o shopping vai ficar aberto o dia inteiro e nós ainda podemos ir outro dia. – ela explicou e virou-se de lado para voltar a dormir.

Mas, mãe! Dia de semana você diz que não tem tempo e de domingo nem todas as lojas abrem! Temos que ir hoje! – ela insistiu.

A loja de vestidos abre de domingo, não se preocupe. – disse, indiferente.

Mas a loja de bonecas não! – ela bateu o pé.

Eu sabia! – Gina sentou-se na cama, indignada. – Sabia que todo esse interesse não era por causa do meu casamento. – cruzou os braços, brava.

Claro que não! – ela também cruzou os braços. – Ou melhor, talvez! Você podia ir a loja de bonecas comigo e conhecer o Josh! Quem sabe não se apaixona a primeira vista por ele e desiste do Malfoy. – ela fez uma careta ao pronunciar o nome do futuro padrasto.

Não diga besteiras, Lily! – Gina levantou-se, vestiu o hobbe e entrou no banheiro.

Sabe? Eu achei o Josh parecido com o papai. – ela se jogou na cama da mãe e ficou falando enquanto Gina lavava o rosto.

Você acha qualquer homem da minha idade, exceto o Draco, parecido com o seu pai, Lily. Pelo menos desde que eu fiquei noiva. – concluiu.

Mas ele é parecido mesmo, mãe! Tem até olhos verdes, mas não usa óculos. – insistiu.

Dezenas de homens têm os olhos verdes, Lily. – ela saiu do banheiro e fez sinal para que a filha a seguisse.

Não como os do papai! Você mesma diz isso!

Chega, Lily! – Gina pediu. – Eu não escolho com quem sair por ser parecido com Harry ou não! E eu não vou desistir do meu casamento com o Draco só porque seu tio encheu sua cabeça contra ele!

Você quer dizer meus tios, não é? Nenhum deles gosta do Malfoy. Nem o papai gostava. Ele ficaria desapontado. – ela correu e tomou um lugar a mesa.

Agora chega! – Gina gritou. – Você está passando dos limites, mocinha! Se não quiser ficar de castigo é melhor não falar mais nesse assunto, ouviu bem?

Que droga, mãe! Eu não gosto do Malfoy e ele não gosta de mim! Não é justo!

Em primeiro lugar não fale desse jeito comigo, Lily Potter, em segundo lugar, é claro que o Draco gosta de você, e aposto como você vai acabar se acostumando com ele.

Duvido! – emburrou, desprezando as bolachas que surgiram em sua frente.

Não vou mais discutir com você. – Gina sentou também e enfeitiçou os utensílios para que as servissem.

Nós vamos ou não ao shopping? – perguntou, brava.

Vamos! – Gina respondeu. – Mas você vai ficar comigo na loja de vestidos. – mandou.

Ah, não, mãe! Dessa vez você vai saber onde eu estou!

Você também tem que escolher um vestido.

Mas depois que eu escolher eu vou visitar a loja do Josh!

Sr Josh, para você. Não gosto de toda essa intimidade!

Ahf! Ele é legal, mãe!

Você mal o conhece! Como sabe que ele não é um maníaco?

Maníaco?! – ela se assustou. – Sem problemas! Eu levo o bisbilhoscópio que o tio Rony deu para o papai e aí fico sabendo se ele é perigoso. – levantou-se entusiasmada e correu para o quarto.

Você não vai terminar seu café? – Gina gritou.

Já estou satisfeita! – ela rebateu.

hr 

Ótimo! Ficou ótimo! – Lily repetiu pela décima vez em frente ao espelho da loja.

Não. – Gina falou, displicente. – Não gostei.

Mãe! Eu não agüento mais experimentar vestidos!

Sossegue, menina! É o meu casamento e você não vai nele de qualquer jeito só por que quer olhar umas bonecas. – falou.

Mas mãe...

Só mais este. Prometo que é o último.

Mas eu já experimentei este, mãe!

Mas eu não lembro direito como ficou. Quero ter certeza. – Gina insistiu.

Vai ser esse! – Lily se enfezou. – Ficou lindo. Agora tchau! – sem pensar duas vezes ela vestiu a roupa com que chegara ao shopping e saiu correndo da loja.

Mas que menina! – Gina reclamou.

Vai ser esse mesmo, sra? – a vendedora perguntou.

Hum... Vai. Pode separar. – ela suspirou. – Agora vou escolher o meu.

Por aqui, por favor. – a moça a guiou.

Lily sentia-se aliviada por ter se livrado da tarefa enfadonha de provar vestidos de dama-de-honra. Ainda no meio do caminho começou a ajeitar suas roupas, que ela havia vestido as pressas para se livrar da mãe. Não demorou para ela chegar a loja de bonecas de seu amigo.

45, 90, senhora.

Certo. Você pode embrulhar para presente, meu jovem?

Pois não. – Josh respondeu, sorridente.

Oi! – ela o cumprimentou, sorridente. Lembrou-se de prestar atenção a qualquer barulho que seu bisbilhoscópio pudesse fazer, mas ele continuava imóvel em sua bolsinha.

Lily! – ele se espantou. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou enquanto separava um laço que combinasse com o pacote da boneca.

O mesmo de sempre: esperando a mamãe escolher um vestido. – falou, aborrecida.

Aqui está, senhora. – ele entregou o pacote à cliente e recebeu o dinheiro. Assim que a mulher saiu, ele passou a frente do balcão para cumprimentar direito sua nova amiga. – Há quanto tempo!

Hum... Uma semana, não é? – ela sorriu e o abraçou.

É mesmo. – ele respondeu, sem graça com tamanha demonstração de carinho. – Para mim pareceu um tempão.

Para mim também. – ela respondeu.

Hoje você não veio vestida a caráter, hein? – ele puxou as mesmas duas cadeiras da outra vez e colocou-as na frente do balcão.

Não. – ela sorriu. – Escolhi de uma vez um das dezenas de vestidos que mamãe me fez experimentar e corri para cá.

E ela? Já escolheu um? – perguntou.

Que nada! – respondeu. – Mamãe não quer se casar. Toda noiva que se preze passa horas pensando no vestido e quando sai para comprar já tem na cabeça exatamente o que quer. Minha tia Hermione, por exemplo, quando foi casar com meu tio sabia exatamente como seria seu vestido.

Hermione? Que nome... Incomum.

Também acho, mas combina com ela.

Bom, algumas noivas são mais indecisas que as outras. – Josh respondeu, divertido.

Algumas noivas querem se casar, outras não!

Essa semana não serviu para te fazer sentir o mínimo de simpatia por seu futuro padrasto?

Eu nunca vou ter simpatia por ele, Josh! – ela falou, revoltada. – Mas eu tenho simpatia por você! – disparou.

Oh! Obrigado. Eu também tenho muita simpatia por você, Lily. – ele sorriu.

Eu não me importaria se você fosse meu padrasto, sabia? Falei ainda hoje para minha mãe que você se parece com o meu pai.

Como você sabe se não o conheceu?

Mas eu vi fotos dele.

Fotos de quando ele era criança? – perguntou. – Escute, é normal uma criança não aceitar bem quando sua mãe decide se casar de novo...

Não é esta a questão, Josh! Eu não me importaria de mamãe se casar de novo, desde que fosse com um cara legal e de quem ela realmente gostasse.

Por que ela se casaria com alguém de quem não gosta? – ele perguntou.

Para não chorar mais pelo meu pai! Só por isso! – ela respondeu de uma vez.

Ela...

Ainda chora por ele sim! – enfatizou. – Tudo bem ela sentir a morte dele, mas se estivesse apaixonada por esse Malfoy não choraria cada vez que visse uma foto, não?

Então você acha que sua mãe não está apaixonada?

Tenho certeza que não está! E vai ser uma besteira incrível se casar com ele!

Você já conversou isso com ela? Já falou a respeito sem falar mal desse tal Malfoy.

Hum... Não. Na verdade, cada vez que toco nesse assunto, acabo falando mal dele. Minha mãe diz que sou igualzinha ao meu pai: paranóica no que diz respeito ao Malfoy.

Que tal se você fosse sincera com ela? Por que não conta que sabe que ela chora quando está sozinha e a faz perceber que não ama esse cara?

Porque ela vai achar que é só implicância minha, mas se ela conhecesse alguém bem maneiro, aposto que desistiria de casar com o Malfoy.

Hum... Sua mãe não conhece nenhum cara legal, de quem você gosta, e que poderia fazê-la se esquecer, ou pelo menos, não sofrer tanto pelo seu pai?

Hum... Tem o tio Neville, mas agora ele está casado. – ela ficou pensativa. – Mas eu queria mesmo que minha mãe conhecesse você! – falou, empolgada.

Eu! – ele se surpreendeu. – Eu adoraria conhecer sua mãe, Lily...

Então!

Mas eu já tenho noiva... – ele mostrou a aliança na mão direita.

Mas se não tivesse... – ela sorriu, esperançosa.

Não é assim que funciona, Lily.

Por que não? Você viu a minha mãe, não viu? Ela não é linda?

Bom, eu a vi muito rápido e...

Ela é linda, não é?

É muito bonita sim, mas...

Vocês formam o par perfeito! E eu ia adorar que meu padrasto fosse dono de uma loja de bonecas!

Como você é interesseira! – ele riu. – Mas eu já disse, não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Lily. Só porque você não gosta do noivo da sua mãe e gosta muito de mim não quer dizer que pode simplesmente nos juntar e achar que vai dar certo.

Mas eu posso tentar!

Não Lily! – ele encerrou. – Não se pode ter tudo. Se você não acha certo sua mãe se casar com ele, então converse com ela, mas não tente forçar nada. Não vai dar certo.

Puxa, Josh. Eu achei que você ia gostar da idéia. – ela ficou chateada.

Sinto muito, mas nem tudo acontece do jeito que queremos. – ele tentou consolá-la. – Não podemos querer mudar a vida das pessoas só para nos satisfazer.

Humpf. Você ama mesmo essa Stephane?

Lily... Não se trata disso... – ele tentou.­

Ama ou não ama? Por que se não ama, melhor não se casar também!

Lily! Isso é comigo! Não saia por aí dizendo tudo que pensa, mocinha, pode acabar chateando alguém. – ele falou, sério.

Desculpe. – ela se retraiu, mais desanimada do que antes. – Já que você não pode me ajudar, acho que vou embora. – ela se levantou.

Não fique triste comigo, Lily.

Não... Tudo bem... – ela respondeu. – Josh? – ela parou no meio do caminho, com um sorriso maroto. – Você tem MSN?

MSN? Tenho.

Legal! Me adiciona?

Claro. – ele sorriu, pegou um papel para anotar o endereço. – Diga qual é?

gininhapotter.

gininha? – ele estranhou.

É... – ela respondeu, insegura. – É como as pessoas me chamam. Eu não disse que sou a cara da minha mãe? As pessoas me chamam de Gininha, já que ela é Gina.

Hum... Sei.

Eu sempre entro depois da meia noite. – completou.

Sua mãe te deixa ficar acordada até essa hora?

Ehr... Ela não sabe! – falou depressa. – Me adiciona, hein? Tchauzinho!

Tchau. – ele respondeu, decididamente desconfiado. – gininhapotter? Sei não...


	3. gininhapotter

Finalmente mais um dia de trabalho havia chegado ao fim. Josh gostava de seu cargo na loja de bonecas, gostava de trabalhar com crianças, mas ficava frustrado quando via o movimento da loja de jogos eletrônicos aumentando e sua loja de bonecas de pano ficando cada vez mais vazia. Aquele dia em especial, principalmente depois da visita de Lily, havia passado absurdamente devagar.

Ele havia ficado preocupado com a garota e não conseguira parar de pensar no que ela havia dito. Não se lembrava de já ter conhecido alguém que tivesse amado tanto uma pessoa, e também não se lembrava de já ter sentido algo parecido. Mesmo agora, com Stephane... Ele gostava dela, de sua companhia, mas não a amava.

Josh chegou em casa mais tarde que de costume, pois preferira caminhar ao invés de pegar uma condução. Queria poder ajudar Lily a resolver o problema de sua mãe, mas não via como. Quando chegou em casa ouviu os habituais barulhos de louça se chocando sempre que sua noiva resolvia lhe fazer uma surpresa e lhe preparar o jantar.

Josh? – Stephane veio da cozinha com o avental amarrado na cintura e as mãos molhadas. – Meu Deus! Como você demorou! Deixou-me preocupada!

Me desculpe. – ele sorriu ao vê-la daquele jeito. - Resolvi caminhar. – a abraçou e beijou-lhe os lábios. – Lutando com a cozinha novamente? – sorriu.

Engraçadinho! – ela riu também. – Vá tomar um banho e vestir algo mais confortável. O jantar está quase pronto.

Era o que eu temia...

O quê?

Brincadeira! – ele subiu as escadas correndo, para fugir do pano de prato que Stephane lhe lançara na cara.

Josh desceu, minutos depois, já de pijama, se jogou no sofá e ligou a TV. Stephane ainda estava na cozinha, mas ele nem pensava em comida.

_"Casamento é coisa séria. É para vida toda. Não se pode casar assim, apenas para preencher algo que esteja faltando..." _– pensava. – _"Principalmente quando se tem filhos!" _– ele sorriu. – _"Lily é encantadora. Não entendo por que o tal noivo não gostaria dela! Tão esperta." _

_... "Você ama mesmo essa Stephane?_

Lily... Não se trata disso... – ele tentou.­

Ama ou não ama? Por que se não ama, melhor não se casar também!

Lily! Isso é comigo!" ...

Josh, querido... – a voz de Stephane interrompeu suas lembranças.

Hum? O quê? – ele se assustou e levantou-se rapidamente.

Estava pensando em quê? – ela colocou a mão na cintura e o olhou, desconfiado.

Em nada especial. O que foi que houve? – ele perguntou.

O jantar está pronto. – ela informou.

Hum...

Josh foi jantar e, embora Stephane não parasse de falar, ele não a estava ouvindo. Estava pensando, refletindo, lembrando-se das circunstâncias que o fizeram noivar e em tudo o que sentia por Stephane.

A mulher só foi embora horas mais tarde, depois de muita insistência de Josh, dizendo que havia tido um dia cheio e que estava morto de sono. Nem ele sabia explicar por que a estava dispensando, mas sentia-se melhor assim.

Já passava da meia noite quando ele realmente decidiu se deitar. Pegou as roupas que havia jogado sobre a cama quando chegou e as jogou na cadeira da mesa do computador. Estranhou o papel que caíra delas. Pegou-o no chão e leu: .

Hum... O MSN da Lily... – sorriu. – Sei! Aposto como é o endereço da mãe dela! – ele colocou o papel sobre a mesa e se deitou. – _"Mas e se for o dela mesmo? Ela vai ficar chateada se eu não entrar... Ah! Não é o dela! Ela pensa que me engana!" _– sorriu e virou-se de lado, decidido a ignorar o bilhete. – _"Mas que mal haveria em conversar com a mãe dela? Pode ser que ela nem esteja na Internet!" _– inseguro, levantou-se da cama e ligou o computador, jogando as roupas em qualquer lugar.

Os segundos que o computador levou para ligar pareceram mais uma eternidade. Ele olhou o rádio-relógio, já eram 00:54, ela já podia estar dormindo. Mais alguns segundos para que o programa se conectasse, 00:55, mais um pouco para encontrar o endereço e fazer o convite, agora era esperar.

_"Isso é loucura!" _– ele dizia para si mesmo. – _"Se eu tenho certeza que o endereço não é de Lily por que estou aqui, sentado na frente do computador, esperando que a mãe dela me aceite?" _– ele tamborilou os dedos sobre o mouse. – Patético, Josh! Patético! – então decidiu fechar a janela do programa e navegar um pouco.

Olhou seu e-mail, viu algumas ofertas em sites de compras, jogou um pouco, e levou um verdadeiro susto quando uma campainha soou e uma caixinha na barra de ferramentas começou a piscar. Leu o nome e mal acreditou. Clicou nela, nervoso e, a primeira coisa que reparou, foi a foto de Gina abraçada a Lily. A garota tinha razão, as duas eram muito parecidas. Na caixa de diálogo aparecia:

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Quem é vc?

Caramba! – ele ficou nervoso, sem saber o que escrever. – Não é a Lily! Eu sabia! – mesmo na certeza resolveu perguntar:

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Lily?

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Ñ. É a mãe dela! Quem é vc?

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Oi! Sou Josh, da loja de bonecas... – ele respondeu, inseguro.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Como conseguiu meu end?

Droga! – ele murmurou. – O que eu digo agora?

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Foi a Lily, ñ foi? Ela disse que o e-mail era dela?

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Na verdade disse... Como vc sabe?

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **É minha filha! A conheço como a palma da minha mão.

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Desculpe-me. Ñ queria incomodar.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Sem problemas, desde q vc ñ leve a sério o q minha filha diz...

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Pq ñ?

Gina demorou para responder, ele ficou aflito. Estava indo rápido demais.

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Desculpe-me novamente. Ñ é da minha cta.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Ela está chateada pq vou me casar, mas isso é normal, ñ é?

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Com certeza. Nenhuma criança aceita bem a presença de outro q ñ o próprio pai em casa.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Ela te ctou td sobre o Harry?

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Muita coisa, eu diria... Sobre ele e sobre vc.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **O q ela falou sobre mim?

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Acho q vcs duas precisavam conversar mais antes desse casamento acontecer. Lily está preocupada com vc.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Preocupada com o q?

Os dedos de Josh coçavam para digitar exatamente o que estava pensando, mas não sabia se deveria. Estava se metendo demais na vida das duas.

Que se dane! É minha chance de abrir os olhos dela para o que a Lily está sentindo! – falou para si mesmo.

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Lily acha q vc

Não! – ele apagou a frase e decidiu pensar mais um pouco antes de escrever.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Josh?

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Ainda estou aki. – ele escreveu. – Mas estou com medo de falar demais e criar um problema para Lily.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Assim vc me assusta! O q minha filha anda dizendo de mim para desconhecidos?

Ok! Você quem pediu! – decidiu.

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Ela acha q vc não ama esse homem, q vai se casar com ele apenas para esquecer o pai dela.

A mensagem de Gina demorou a aparecer, mas ele já esperava por isso. Ou ela estava pensando no que responder, ou estava digitando uma mensagem muito grande para lhe dar uma bronca.

_"É Josh..."_ – ele pensou. – _"Acho que você falou demais!"_ – ele apoiou o cotovelo ao lado do teclado e ficou, pacientemente, esperando uma resposta dela. – _"É linda mesmo..." _– pensou, olhando a foto dela. Maximizou a tela, apertou a tecla 'Print Screen' e guardou a foto.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Nunca vou esquecer o Harry, ñ importa com quem me case. Ele foi especial para mim.

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Imagino q tenha sido, mas ela tem medo q vc se arrependa.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **E o q vc sugere? Q eu fique, eternamente, pensando nele?

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Lily acha q vc vai continuar pensando nele, mm depois de casada, pq ñ ama o homem com quem vai se casar.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Lily é apenas uma criança e ñ entende como os adultos agem.

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Às vezes nem eu entendo... Costumamos complicar demais nossas próprias vidas, casando, ou pedindo alguém em casamento, só por impulso.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Não é o meu caso, Josh. Não se preocupe. Lily está influenciada pelo tio dela, só isso.

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Se vc tem certeza. Só espero q ñ se arrependa depois.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Ñ vou. Fique despreocupado.

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Vou tentar...

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Bom... Está tarde. Preciso dormir. Boa noite.

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Ok. Até qq dia. Dê um bjo na Lily por mim.

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: **Tchau.

**Josh "Estou sempre confuso..." escreve: **Foi um prazer...

**Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." está offline e não poderá responder sua mensagem... **

Espero que a Lily não se encrenque. – falou. Fechou o programa, ignorando a chegada de um de seus amigos, desligou o computador e se deitou. Ainda pensou um pouco em tudo que havia dito, refletindo se não havia falado demais, mas depois acabou pegando no sono.

Apesar de ter ido dormir tarde, Gina não conseguiu dormir muito no dia seguinte. Acordou e ficou rodando na cama, refletindo. Estava sentindo-se extremamente incomodada por ter ficado tão preocupada com as palavras daquele desconhecido.

Cara folgado! – ela reclamou. – Nem me conhece e fica dando palpite na minha vida! Humpf! – ela jogou as cobertas para longe e resolveu se levantar. – Lily vai ouvir hoje, ah se vai!

Do quarto ao lado, Lily também não conseguira dormir muito. Tentou, a todo custo ficar acordada de madrugada para saber se seu plano havia dado certo, mas quando percebera já eram oito horas da manhã, então não conseguiu mais dormir. Ficou prestando bastante atenção em qualquer barulho que viesse do quarto da mãe e deu um salto da cama quando ouviu a porta dela, finalmente, se abrir.

Legal! – ela vestiu seu roupão cor-de-rosa e desceu as escadas, tentando fazer cara de quem havia acabado de acordar.

Nossa! – Gina falou quando avistou a filha esfregando os olhos na escada. – Caiu da cama? Ainda é domingo, sabia?

Sabia... – ela respondeu, fingindo um bocejo. – Bom dia, mamãe.

Bom dia. – a mesa começava a se por, sozinha.

Dormiu bem? – Lily perguntou, displicente.

Dormi. – Gina respondeu, desconfiada. – Por quê?

Por nada... – Lily disfarçou e sentou-se para o café.

Hum... – Gina sentou-se também.

Você demorou muito para dormir ontem?

Demorei. – Gina disse. – Fiquei na Internet até tarde, vendo uns modelos de lembrancinhas de casamento. Tem cada um lindo! Você nem imagina. – provocou.

Hum... – Lily torceu o nariz.

Ah! Você nem imagina quem eu encontrei no MSN ontem!

Lily quase se engasgou com o chá que havia acabado de por na boca. – Quem? A tia Mi?

Não, espertinha! O tal cara da loja de bonecas! Quantas vezes já disse que não se dá o endereço do MSN para qualquer um, hein? As pessoas podem mandar vírus, invadir o sistema, sei lá!

Ah, mãe! O Josh jamais faria isso! – ela arriscou.

Como você sabe? Mal o conhece! – Gina replicou.

Mas é como se conhecesse há muito tempo! Ele é super legal, mãe! E gosta muito de mim, sabia? Muito mais que o nojento do Malfoy! – ela fez uma careta.

Já te pedi para não usar esse palavreado! Principalmente quando for se referir ao Draco!

Humpf! O Josh sim daria um bom padrasto, sabia? Eu já falei que ele tem os olhos do papai? – perguntou, animada. – Mas você deve ter visto a foto dele, não é?

Gina ia dar uma bronca em Lily, mas então se deu conta de que nem havia prestado atenção na foto de Josh.

Estranho... – ela comentou. – Não me lembro de como era a foto dele.

Ai, mãe! - ela bateu as mãos nas pernas. – Não acredito que você não prestou atenção na foto dele! Ele é a cara do papai, sabia?

Sei! Antes eram só os olhos, agora ele é a cara do Harry?

Mas é mesmo!

Certo, já chega! Eu conversei com ele e esclareci algumas coisas. Espero que você não saia por aí falando das nossas vidas para qualquer um. E conforme-se! – completou. – Porque eu vou me casar com o Draco, e não vai demorar!

Mas mãe!

Mas nada!

Hum... O Josh também tem uma noiva, sabia? – tentou.

É mesmo? – ela perguntou, desinteressada.

É... Mas ele não gosta dela. Ele me contou!

Não diga... – continuou, displicente.

Disse que não a ama e, por isso, vai terminar tudo.

Hum... Ainda bem que esse não é o meu caso. – afirmou.

Mãe... – ela desanimou. – Ai... Eu não falo por implicância! Eu juro! Só não quero que você sofra!

Mas quem disse que eu vou sofrer, Lily? – Gina insistiu.

Lily não respondeu nada. Ao invés disso saiu da mesa e subiu correndo as escadas. Minutos depois as desceu com uma carta na mão.

Isso! – ela mostrou para a mãe.

Lily!

Eu vi você escondendo essa carta em baixo do travesseiro, mãe. Eu nunca li, eu juro, mas já te vi chorando em cima dela! Pensando no papai! Você não ama o Draco. Não se case, mãe, por favor! – ela pediu com os olhos molhados.

Lily...

Quem sabe se você esperar mais...

Lily...

Quem sabe se você conhecer o Josh! – ela sugeriu.

Lily! Escute-me! – ela segurou a mão da filha, pegando a carta de volta. – Não vai adiantar nada esperar mais, nem conhecer o Josh! Eu esperei por nove anos, já conheci uma dezena de caras interessantes, e nenhum me fez esquecer seu pai...

Nem o Draco...

Nem ele. E é por isso que não vai adiantar insistir. O Draco me ama. Eu posso ver isso nos olhos dele...

Não entendo como! – ela cruzou os braços, emburrada. – O tio Rony sempre disse que o Malfoy odiava vocês todos, e mais ainda o meu pai!

Mas as coisas mudaram! Nós éramos adolescentes, vivíamos nos provocando... O Draco mudou muito. Está mais maduro, é carinhoso, e eu tive a chance de conhecê-lo melhor nesses últimos anos desde que nos reencontramos!

Ele queria que a tia Mione morresse! – ela exclamou.

Quem disse isso?! – Gina se espantou.

Ah, droga! – ela se afastou da mãe e sentou na outra ponta da mesa.

Rony, não foi?

Foi...

Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com ele! Ele não pode ficar falando essas coisas para você! – ela se levantou, brava, a procura de um papel e pena para escrever a Rony.

Não briga com ele, mãe!

Não vou brigar, vou apenas conversar com ele! – ela continuou, nervosa.

Você só quer mudar de assunto, não é?

Não! Não é! – ela parou de procurar. Sentou-se no sofá e chamou Lily para sentar-se com ela. – Eu já tomei minha decisão, Lily. Eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas ela não vai me fazer mudar de idéia...

Droga, mãe! – Lily levantou-se, revoltada. – Às vezes eu acho que você o escolheu só para continuar lembrando do meu pai, sabia? Já que o tio Rony é seu irmão, então você escolheu o Draco.

Não diga besteiras, menina!

É verdade! – ela desafiou. – Eu vou escrever uma carta para Hogwarts e perguntar se eu posso me mudar para lá ainda esse ano! – batendo o pé, Lily subiu as escadas em direção a seu quarto.

Quanta teimosia, meu Deus! – Gina desistiu de tentar convencer a filha, pelo menos naquele momento. – Ah, Harry... – ela olhou a carta, já muito amassada, em suas mãos. – Se você tivesse aceitado nossa ajuda...

N/A: Demorou, mas finalmente saiu. Peço desculpas a todos pela demora, mas é que estou numa crise de criatividade! A história não está fluindo como nas outras fics que já escrevi. Em todo caso, peço que tenham paciência, e que continuem comentando, por favor. Até os próximos capítulos...


	4. Lily, o anjinho

CAPÍTULO 4: LILY, O ANJINHO

Fazia muito tempo que Gina não via mais tanta graça em Internet, mas sempre que estava sem nada para fazer, era para o computador que ela corria. Então olhava seu e-mail, lia algumas notícias, procurava algumas ofertas, mas nunca levava mais de meia hora para perder o interesse. O problema era que, de uns tempos para cá, até sites de joguinhos ela começou a procurar, só para ter uma desculpa para ficar mais na frente do computador, mesmo que não tivesse mais nada para fazer ali.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" acabou de entrar. /b – A janelinha brilhou no canto inferior direito da tela do computador, e alguma coisa em seu estômago se agitou.

Oi Josh... – ela disse para si mesma. Ficou alguns segundos olhando a janelinha azul, tamborilando os dedos ao lado do teclado, pensando se deveria ou não puxar assunto.

hr

Caraca! – Josh falou consigo mesmo. – Ela está on line! – ficou olhando o bonequinho verde ao lado do nick dela, pensando se deveria se comunicar ou não. – i "Ela não deve querer falar comigo nunca mais..." /i – suspirou. – i "Mas por que eu estou preocupado?!"/i – riu-se. Fechou a janela, não tendo mais ninguém interessante on line, e começou a navegar, a esmo, sem saber exatamente que site abrir primeiro.

hr

i "Hum... Por que não?" /i – Gina se perguntava. – i "Não tem nada demais conversar com ele. Além do mais, Lily gosta dele e, se ele é amigo da minha filha, é bom que eu o conheça bem, não é?" /i – ela explicou para si mesma. Levou a mão ao mouse e clicou sobre o nick dele. – i "E se ele não quiser falar comigo? Eu fui um pouco rude da outra vez..." /i – afastou a mão. – i "Mas também, ele foi muito abusado! Se metendo na minha vida daquele jeito! Humpf!" /i

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b - Oi!

Oh, puxa! – ela se assustou. – Hum...

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b - Oi.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Confesso q fiquei em dúvida se deveria tc com vc. Achei q poderia estar brava comigo...

Gina sorriu, então escreveu:

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Brava? Imagine!

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Que bom então :D

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Como você está?

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Bem, obrigada.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b E a Lily?

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Ótima. Acho q está dormindo ou, pelo menos, deveria. J

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Vc não brigou com ela, brigou?

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Por ter te dado meu endereço? Não...

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Q bom. Ou me sentiria culpado.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b E vc? Como está?

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Vou indo...

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Notei q vc não tem foto. Pq?

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Ñ me acho mto fotogênico. hahaha

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Além disso, achei melhor investir em propaganda, sabe? Colocando o logotipo da loja. As vendas andam baixas.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b É uma pena... Suas bonecas são lindas.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Obrigado, mas ñ sou eu quem as faz. São minhas cunhadas...

Burro! – Josh bateu na própria testa, depois de ter dado ENTER.

Cunhadas? – Gina se perguntou.

Ele tem uma noiva, mãe! Mas não gosta dela! Eu te disse!

Lily! – Gina deu um salto na cadeira. Não tinha se dado conta de que Lily havia entrado no quarto. – O que faz aqui, garota?! Não deveria estar dormindo?

Oi! – ela riu. – Devia, mas não estou com sono. Além do mais, amanhã não tem aula. – sorrindo meigamente, ela sentou-se no colo da mãe. – Posso falar com ele também?

Pode né! – Gina falou, inconformada.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Gina? Vc ainda está aí? – a janela com a mensagem tremeu na tela.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Estou. – ela respondeu.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b É q apareceu um penetra na nossa conversa!

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Oi! – Lily digitou então. – É a Lily!

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Lily?! Vc ñ deveria estar dormindo?

Eu disse que vocês combinavam mãe! – ela sorriu.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Ñ tenho aula amanhã. Coloca uma foto sua para minha mãe poder t ver!

hr

Josh?

Ele se assustou com a voz de Stephane vinda do andar de baixo, mas se aproximando cada vez mais.

Ah não... – ele suspirou, decepcionado. – O que eu vou escrever agora? – se perguntou. – Aqui no quarto! – ele gritou para a noiva.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Desculpe, mas tenho q sair. Tenho visita. /

hr

Ah não! – Lily exclamou. – Acho que eu atrapalhei não foi? – ela olhou para a mãe, descontente.

É... Quer dizer! Atrapalhou o quê? Ele disse que tem uma visita. A culpa não é sua. – Gina se explicou logo.

Visita? Sei! Há essa hora só pode ser a noiva dele! – ela voltou-se para o teclado, brava.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Tchau! L

Humpf! – ela pulou do colo da mãe. – Só espero que o Malfoy não resolva começar a aparecer por aqui a essas horas da noite também!

Gina girou os olhos: - Não seja boba! – provocou. – Logo nos casaremos e você vai vê-lo todos os dias.

Em resposta, Lily bateu a porta do quarto.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Até outro dia... Boa noite.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Boa noite...

hr

Achei que ia te encontrar dormindo há essa hora, amor! – Stephane entrou no quarto, satisfeita por tê-lo encontrado acordado. – O que está fazendo?

Navegando um pouco. – ele respondeu, vago. Fechou rapidamente o MSN e se afastou da escrivaninha a tempo da noiva sentar em seu colo e beijar-lhe os lábios, como se não o tivesse visto duas horas atrás.

E o que há de interessante na Internet há essa hora? – ela perguntou.

Nada... – ele a afastou e levantou-se. – Vou pegar uma água. Quer?

Quero. – ela sorriu, sentando na cadeira que ele ocupava antes.

Josh desceu, incomodado, mas não tanto quanto Stephane. Seu sexto sentido dizendo que havia algo errado. Ela não gostava de fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas não resistiu. Viu quando ele fechou, às pressas, a janela do programa de relacionamento. Enciumada, abriu-a novamente e leu os nomes de todos na lista dele.

A lista era grande, mas havia poucas pessoas on line. A maioria ela conhecia, a maioria homens, mas uma lhe chamou a atenção e fez suas antenas se ligarem.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" está on line. /b

Quem é essa Gina? – ela se perguntou. – Não me lembro de nenhuma Gina.

Achei melhor nos trazer um leite. – Josh falou, ainda da escada, dando tempo para que ela fechasse novamente o programa.

Leite, Josh? – ela sorriu, disfarçando. – Leite é para quando queremos dormir... – ela se levantou. – E eu não vim aqui para dormir! – afirmou, olhando-o, maliciosa.

Josh apenas sorriu de volta, e tomou seu leite de um gole só, ignorando a indireta dela.

hr

Lily simplesmente não se conformava. Depois de ter conseguido fazer sua mãe e Josh conversarem, ela ainda era obrigada a aturar a presença de Draco Malfoy em sua casa. Pior, ela tinha que assistir sua mãe tratá-lo normalmente e ouvir as conversas melosas e enjoativas sobre os preparativos do casamento.

Ela estava sentada num dos degraus mais altos da escada, observando a mãe e o futuro padrasto sentados à mesa da sala de estar, com um monte de pergaminhos espalhados sobre ela. Enquanto Gina os lia com atenção, Draco passeava seus dedos pelos cabelos dela, e a olhava com cara de bobo.

Ainda acho que é gente demais, Draco... – Gina dizia.

São pessoas influentes e importantes, Gina. Não posso dizer que sejam meus amigos, mas podem ser muito úteis para o nosso futuro.

Como assim? – ela perguntou, confusa.

São alguns dos mais ricos proprietários da Inglaterra. Homens de visão, que merecem nossa atenção. Com o tempo você vai se acostumar com isso. – ele puxou a cadeira dela para mais perto da sua. – Esses homens farão de você a mulher de um grande empresário do mundo dos esportes, Gina. – ele beijou o pescoço dela – Lily fez uma careta - Você verá!

Você não chamou nenhum amigo seu? – ela perguntou, afastando-se do toque dele, embora delicadamente.

Eu costumo dizer que não tenho amigos, apenas aliados. Quando nos casarmos você fará parte da alta sociedade, e se habituará a esse estilo de vida. – ele sentou-se de frente para a mesa e pegou um pergaminho. Passou os olhos por ele rapidamente, como que conferindo os nomes na lista.

Gina suspirou com pesar.

Qual o problema, minha querida? – ele perguntou, carinhoso.

Não gosto quando você usa esses tons tão frios, Draco. – ela reclamou. – Você fica parecendo tão... Vazio...

Eu não sou vazio, Gina. – ele respondeu, indiferente. – Você preenche minha vida! – completou. – Além do mais... – ele puxou, delicadamente, o rosto dela em sua direção. – Você sabe que minha frieza se limita aos negócios... – e buscou os lábios dela.

Hum, hum! – Lily resolveu intervir. Aquela conversa já estava indo longe demais para seu gosto. – Draco! – ela exclamou, falsamente. – Que prazer em te ver! – sorriu.

Draco soltou um leve suspiro de irritação, mas tratou de por um sorriso no rosto. – O prazer é inteiramente meu, minha querida Lily! – se virou para ela.

Essa gentileza entre vocês chega a me assustar! – Gina comentou. – Vou fazer um chá para nós. Já está com fome, querida? – ela se levantou.

Já sim! – Lily respondeu e se sentou na cadeira que sua mãe desocupara. – Ainda tem bolo de abóbora? Adoro aquele bolo! – ela se virou para Draco. – Era o preferido do meu pai, não era mãe?

Gina não respondeu. Rolou os olhos e deu as costas para os dois, entrando na cozinha. Lily e Draco ficaram se encarando, com sorrisos indefiníveis.

Você sabe que ficar falando do seu pai só é pior, não sabe? – Draco inclinou-se, ameaçadoramente, na direção dela e sussurrou.

Por que?! – Lily perguntou de volta, desafiadora, inclinando-se também para o lado dele.

Porque a faz sofrer. – Draco respondeu, ainda sussurrante.

Não faz mais! – Lily respondeu, vitoriosa.

Como assim? – Draco sentou-se, ereto e desconfiado.

Não que ela o tenha esquecido... – Lily virou-se de frente para a mesa e começou a olhar alguns dos pergaminhos. – Mas talvez ela tenha encontrado alguém que a faça superar a falta que ela sente dele... – ela sorriu, provocativa.

Do que você está falando, garota?! – Draco perguntou, começando a se irritar.

Vou ser direta, Draco! – ela falou com importância, encarando-o. – Mamãe tem conversado com um homem muito legal e, principalmente, de quem ela sabe que i eu /i gosto! E você sabe que ela faria qualquer coisa por mim, não sabe? Afinal eu sou a única lembrança viva do amor de sua vida! – completou, dramaticamente.

Onde você quer chegar, sua peste?

Eu acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza, de que não demora para mamãe perceber que não vale a pena se casar com você, e que o homem certo para ela, o único que poderia ocupar, não substituir, mas ocupar o lugar do meu pai, é o Josh!

Josh?! – ele fez uma careta desdenhosa. – Quem diabos é Josh?!

O dono daquela loja de bonecas, lembra?

Que loja? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Aquela loja do shopping! O cara que me deu a boneca que você tentou comprar! Nós nos tornamos amigos e eu falei sobre a minha mãe. Ele a achou linda e os dois têm conversado por MSN! – terminou.

E o que diabos é MSN?! – ele perguntou, fora de si.

É um programa de computador e as pessoas podem conversar em tempo real por meio dele. Tem foto e tudo! Josh sabe da história toda e tem conversado com mamãe. Eles se gostam muito! – ela sorria, satisfeita. – Ele tem os olhos do meu pai! Você precisava ver!

Isso é mentira sua, pestinha! – ele sorriu, inseguro.

Quem avisa amigo é, não que eu queira ser sua amiga, né? Minha mãe não te ama e vai acabar se casando mesmo é com o Josh! E eu vou fazer o possível para que isso aconteça! – provocou.

Sua... – Draco cerrou as mãos, segurando-se para não ser agressivo.

Gina voltou para a sala naquele exato momento, interrompendo a discussão. Ela tirou os pergaminhos da mesa com a varinha e serviu o chá com bolo de abóbora. Não deu realmente atenção à mudança de humor de Draco, na verdade nem o notou. Apenas ficou agradecida por ele e Lily não estarem discutindo.

Lily nunca ficara tão falante e animada na presença de Draco. Ela não tocou no nome de Josh, mas tagarelou durante todo o café, fazendo Gina rir e Draco se irritar cada vez mais com o som de sua voz. Quando já estava satisfeita, ela se levantou da mesa, depois de sorrir provocativamente para Draco, e foi para o quarto, terminar os deveres de casa. Draco e Gina ficaram sozinhos.

Então... – Draco começou, casual. – Alguma novidade?

Novidade? – ela perguntou, curiosa, enquanto retirava a mesa do café. – Não. Por quê?

Não sei... Talvez houvesse alguma coisa que você gostaria de compartilhar comigo. Vamos nos casar e não acho que deveríamos esconder nada um do outro, não é? – ele continuou.

Não estou escondendo nada de você, Draco, e, sinceramente, não estou te entendendo.

Josh. – Draco falou, simplesmente.

Gina fechou os olhos com força, soltando o ar pela boca, incrédula. – Eu sabia que a animação da Lily tinha alguma razão.

Se sabia por que não me falou logo? – ele perguntou, tentando se manter calmo.

Você sabe como é a Lily. – ela sentou-se ao lado dele, para lhe passar confiança. – Vocês nunca se deram bem e ela vive tentando me fazer desistir de você. O último truque dela foi dar meu e-mail para esse cara. – ela explicou.

E-mail? – Draco fez uma careta. – Mais uma dessas invenções trouxas! – ele bateu na mesa com a mão espalmada, depois se levantou, impaciente. – Eu compreendi quando você resolveu se isolar do mundo bruxo para não se lembrar do Potter, Gina, mas isso já é demais! Como você quer que eu me sinta se, mesmo depois de quase dez anos da morte dele, eu não fui capaz de te fazer superar isso? – ele perguntou, sentido. – Quando nos casarmos e você se mudar para a mansão Malfoy vai deixar todas essas coisas trouxas para trás! Eu já tolerei isso por muito tempo, mas já me cansei.

Draco... – Gina sussurrou. – Me tirar um computador não vai me fazer parar de conversar com quem quer que seja! O shopping vai estar sempre no mesmo lugar, o Josh vai continuar lá, etc, etc.

Então é sério mesmo? – Draco colocou as mãos na cintura, bravo. – Você está mesmo se apegando a esse Josh?

Não seja bobo! – Gina riu.

Não ria de mim, Ginevra!

Não estou rindo de você, apenas do seu ciúme bobo! – ela levantou-se e foi na direção dele. – Josh é apenas um conhecido. Quantos homens eu conheço e com os quais você nunca se preocupou? – ela o abraçou pela cintura, fazendo-o jogar os braços ao lado do corpo. – Até parece que você não conhece a Lily.

Como ele é?

Eu não sei. Não o vi.

Lily disse que há foto nesse negócio que vocês usaram.

Sim, mas podemos colocar foto do que quisermos, e ele não pos uma foto própria.

Ela disse que ele...

Se parece com o Harry? – Gina se afastou dele, rindo, e voltou a seu trabalho de limpeza na mesa. – É a primeira coisa que ela me diz toda vez que quer me convencer a conhecer alguém, Draco. Não dê importância a ela!

Você ainda ama o Potter? – ele perguntou, então, sério.

Ele está morto, Draco. – o tom dela também mudou, ficou triste. – De que me adiantaria continuar amando um homem que eu não posso mais ter?

Você ainda o ama. – ele afirmou.

Silêncio.

Você me ama? – ele perguntou.

Silêncio.

Gina?

Não como amei o Harry, se é o que você quer saber. – ela falou, séria. – E eu nunca te escondi isso. – ela ficou de frente para ele, mostrando toda sua sinceridade.

É. Eu sei. – ele caminhou na direção dela, mas apenas para juntar os pergaminhos sobre a mesa. – Bom... Eu amo você, e sei que você vai me amar um dia. Eu vou fazer por onde. – decretou. – Eu preciso ir agora. Nos falamos mais tarde. – ele colocou uma das mãos sobre o rosto dela e a beijou ternamente, então saiu pela porta, como qualquer trouxa faria. – E vou começar dando um jeito nesse tal Josh! – murmurou, para depois aparatar, sem prestar atenção se havia algum trouxa por perto para vê-lo.

N/A: Mais um cap, galera. Essa semana foi um pouco mais fácil de escrever, embora eu não saiba se o capítulo vá agradar. Eu gostei... Espero que gostem também. Espero os comentários, hein? Até o próximo!


	5. Encontro inesperado

Josh não se lembrava da última vez em que ficara tão ansioso para entrar na Internet quanto nos últimos dias. Também não se lembrava de quando havia se sentido tão culpado a respeito de alguém quanto se sentia em relação a Stephane. Gina vinha preenchendo seus pensamentos muito mais tempo do que sua noiva.

Naquele exato momento, por exemplo, Josh estava sentado em frente ao seu computador, com o MSN ligado, esperando que Gina aparecesse. Enquanto isso ficava olhando para a foto que havia pego da primeira vez em que conversaram.

Gina... – sussurrava. – Gina... i "Como será o nome dela de verdade? Porque não deve ser apenas Gina." /i – ele apoiou o cotovelo ao lado do teclado e a cabeça sobre a mão. – Regina... Virgínia... Gina... Gina... Ginevra... Ginevra? – ele riu. – De onde eu tirei esse nome?

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Oi! – a caixa de diálogo de Gina piscou em sua tela, mas ele estava tão distraído que não havia notado.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Olá. – ele respondeu, com um belo sorriso no rosto, embora soubesse que ela não poderia ver.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Você não trabalha não? Vira as noites no MSN? :D

Desde que comecei a falar com você, Gina... – ele sussurrou, sem coragem de escrever tal coisa para ela.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Olha quem fala! E você?

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Eu sou autônoma. Levanto cedo apenas para levar a Lily no colégio, depois volto para casa e posso tirar um cochilo se eu quiser. J

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Hum... Sorte a sua. Passo as noites na net porque não tenho conseguido dormir direito.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Problemas?

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Não exatamente...

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Se quiser conversar...

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Estava pensando com meus botões: qual seu nome de verdade? Não é apenas Gina, é?

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Hahaha Não. Mas eu não vou falar qual é, pq vc não colocou uma foto. Eu não sei como vc é, vc não sabe como é o meu nome.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Hum... L Muito justo...

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Coloca uma foto sua!

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Não posso. Não tenho nenhuma em meu computador, acredita? Não tenho câmera digital e todas as minhas fotos estão com Stephane.

Ah é... – Gina desanimou. – A noiva! – rolou os olhos.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Por falar em noivos... Lily comentou sobre nossas conversas para o Draco, sabe? Meu noivo... - Josh fez uma careta em frente ao monitor ao ler o nome – e ele ficou um pouco enciumado...

Os olhos de Josh se arregalaram, seu coração deu uma leve acelerada e seus dedos começaram a coçar para que ele digitasse uma certa mensagem.

i "Nem pensar! Não posso perguntar uma coisa dessas!" /i – ele ficou olhando para a mensagem dela. – i "Ela vai se casar, o que eu espero que ela responda?" /i – debatia consigo mesmo. – i "E se a resposta for sim?" /i – o coração dele pulou de novo. – i"Mesmo que seja! Você também é noivo! Tenha compostura!" /i – brigou consigo mesmo. – i "Mas eu amo a Stephane?" /i

i ... Humpf. Você ama mesmo essa Stephane?

Lily... Não se trata disso... – ele tentou.­

Ama ou não ama? Por que se não ama, melhor não se casar também! ... /i

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Josh? – a caixa de texto balançou na tela.

Hum... – Josh ainda pensava. – i "O máximo que vai acontecer é ela nunca mais querer falar comigo... Aí, pelo menos, eu vou ter certeza!" /i

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b E ele tem motivo para ficar enciumado? – Josh escreveu e depois cruzou os dedos torcendo para que, no mínimo, não a tivesse ofendido.

O quê? – Gina sentiu o rosto esquentar do outro lado da tela. – Mas... – enquanto olhava estupefata para o que ele havia escrito. – Claro que não! – ela respondeu para si mesma, embora seu coração estivesse discordando um pouquinho. – Mas que... Que... Abusado!

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Não. – ela respondeu, apenas.

Josh suspirou, aliviado e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Já está tarde. Tenho que ir.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Ok... tchau.

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Tchau.

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Gina?

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" escreve: /b Sim?

b Josh "cada dia mais confuso" escreve: /b Desculpe pela pergunta...

b Gina "minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças" acabou de sair /b

Burro! – Josh se xingou. Depois desligou o computador e foi dormir.

hr

Draco não estava nem um pouco convencido de que não precisava se preocupar com Josh. Talvez se tivesse crescido como um dos amigos de Gina não ficaria tão preocupado, mas seu passado o condenava, e ele não estranharia nada se Gina, convencida pelos parentes ou não, decidisse que ele não é bom o bastante para ela. Sua estratégia era acabar com tudo que podia atrapalhá-lo, e um simples trouxa não seria uma tarefa nada difícil.

Draco chegou ao shopping logo que ele abriu na semana seguinte. Para sua sorte a praça de alimentação, que abria mais cedo que as lojas, ficava próxima a loja de bonecas e, ainda por cima, podia lhe dar uma boa visibilidade de tudo. Ele comprou um milk shake, iguaria trouxa que Gina o ensinara a gostar, e sentou-se numa das mesinhas, de frente para o estabelecimento.

Não demorou nada para que o movimento no lugar começasse a aumentar. Em pouco tempo ele viu o que esperava: um casal chegou junto e parou em frente ao lugar. Enquanto o rapaz equilibrava umas três caixas em frente ao rosto, a moça destrancava a loja. Draco apertou os olhos para enxergá-los melhor.

Mesmo que não houvesse sabido do inicio de amizade entre sua noiva e Josh, ele certamente chamaria sua atenção. O rapaz de estatura mediana e cabelos pretos lhe era incrivelmente familiar.

i "Estou sugestionado por aquela pestinha, é isso!" /i – ele riu de si mesmo.

Levantou-se e jogou o copo de milk shake, ainda pela metade, no lixo mais próximo. Então se adiantou para a loja. A moça já havia conseguido abrir as portas e agora caminhava por dentro do estabelecimento acendendo as luzes. Josh a seguiu e colocou as três caixas em cima do balcão, então se virou para a entrada e falou alguma coisa que Draco não pode ouvir.

Não pode ser! – ele exclamou, assustado, parando no meio do corredor e quase sendo atropelado por um cliente distraído.

Continuou parado e ficou observando. A moça, sorridente, deu um beijo na boca do rapaz, que permaneceu sério, muito diferente dela, e depois atravessou o balcão e entrou para os fundos da loja.

Mas que diabo? – Draco se perguntou, ainda duvidando do que seus olhos viam. – Não pode... – ele voltou a caminhar, até entrar na loja.

Abriremos em alguns minutos, senhor. – Josh falou, sem olhá-lo, agora que começara a desempacotar as bonecas das caixas que estivera carregando.

Não vim comprar nada. – Draco respondeu, frio.

No que posso ajudá-lo, então? – Josh virou-se de frente para Draco, que teve um leve sobressalto. Josh teve a impressão de já ter visto aquele rosto antes. Como isso freqüentemente acontecia, achou melhor perguntar. – Nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

Temo... – Draco ainda o encarava. Percorreu sua testa com os olhos, rapidamente. Não havia cicatriz, nem óculos, mas o cabelo era o mesmo e os olhos também. – Temo que não, senhor? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

Pode me chamar apenas de Josh. – ele respondeu, simpático. – Em que posso lhe ser útil, senhor?

Malfoy. – Draco respondeu, observando cada reação de Josh. – Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy? – Josh perguntou, pensativo.

Essa loja é sua? – Draco se adiantou.

Não. É da minha noiva. O senhor é...

Então o senhor tem uma noiva? – Draco sorriu. – Aquela moça que entrou há pouco.

Sim. O que o senhor deseja, afinal?

E o senhor tem família, Josh?

Por que não diz de uma vez a que veio, sr Malfoy? O sr é...

O futuro padrasto da pes... de Lily.

Ah. – Josh parou o que estava fazendo. Cruzou os braços e ficou esperando o que viria a seguir.

Vim até aqui, sr...

Josh. Apenas Josh. – ele enfatizou.

Vim até aqui dizer que, para o seu bem, é melhor ficar longe da minha noiva.

Josh levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. – Para o meu bem? – ele perguntou, em tom desafiador.

Para o seu bem, e para o bem daqueles que você ama. – Draco insistiu.

Isso é uma ameaça, sr Malfoy? – ele perguntou, polidamente.

Vejo que você é esperto, i Josh /i! – Draco enfatizou. – Ginevra e eu vamos nos casar e eu não quero ninguém no meu caminho.

Ginevra?! – Josh perguntou, cada vez mais surpreso.

Estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para tirar do caminho aqueles que me atrapalham. – ignorou a interrupção.

Eu não tenho medo de ameaças, sr Malfoy. – ele deu um passo em direção a Draco.

Mas devia ter! O senhor não me conhece, ou saberia que sou capaz de qualquer coisa, para conseguir o que quero que, nesse caso, é Ginevra Weasley! Você não vai tirá-la de mim! – ele enfrentou Josh, com coragem.

i "Weasley?" /i – Josh gravou mais esse nome em sua mente. - Pois, pelo que vejo, Malfoy, seria um favor a Lily e Gina tirá-las de você! – depois respondeu a altura às ameaças de Draco.

Não me provoque, Potter - Josh! – Draco gritou, então, corrigindo-se.

O que está acontecendo, querido? – Stephane entrou na loja, assustada.

Nada. – Josh respondeu. – Esse senhor já estava indo embora.

Não estava não! – Draco falou, embora tenha perdido ligeiramente o fio da meada quando viu Stephane, que parecia haver se retraído também diante de Draco. – Não sem antes deixar bem claro para você que eu não vou abrir mão de Gina. – retomou, confuso. - Se você quer que essa loja continue no lugar, que sua noivinha continue intacta, afaste-se de Gina, suma da vida dela de uma vez por todas!

Do que ele está falando, Josh? Quem é Gina? – Stephane desviou sua atenção de Draco.

Vá para dentro, Stephane, por favor! – Josh pediu.

Estou lhe avisando, Po- Josh! Fique longe da Gina e da filha dela, ou vai se arrepender! Esse é meu primeiro aviso! No próximo, eu mesmo darei um jeito nessa situação.

É o que veremos, Malfoy! Agora vejo que Lily tinha razão! Você não pode ser boa pessoa! Nada justificaria ameaçar um estranho desse modo!

Esse é o meu método! Sou bem direto e claro! E espero que você tenha entendido muito bem!

Faça o favor de sair, sr Malfoy! – Josh apontou a porta da loja. – Essa loja é freqüentada por crianças e não é bom que nos vejam brigando. – ele retomou a calma.

Você se preocupa com a loja? Então fique fora do meu caminho! – Draco disse, então. – Passar bem! – girou sobre os calcanhares, depois de dar mais uma olhada atenta em Stephane, e se retirou da loja, bufando de raiva.

Quem era esse louco? – Stephane perguntou, assustadíssima. – Ele te fez alguma coisa, ele te machucou? – ela atravessou o balcão e o abraçou.

Ele não me fez nada! – Josh ainda olhava Draco se afastar, com muita raiva. – Malfoy... – repetiu.

Esse é o nome dele? – Stephane o soltou.

Sim. Draco Malfoy. É o noivo da mãe da Lily. Lembra-se dela? – Josh a afastou e voltou ao trabalho, embora ainda com a cabeça a mil.

Aquela garotinha ruiva? Ah, Josh! Eu sabia que você ainda ia arrumar confusão!

Não fui eu quem criou essa confusão, foi ele! O homem é um descontrolado! E é perigoso! Lily e a mãe podem estar realmente correndo perigo ao lado dele! – Josh falou, inconformado.

Isso não é da nossa conta, Josh! – Stephane falou, impaciente.

Agora é! O homem me ameaçou! Além de...

Além do que? – Stephane perguntou, aflita.

Você ouviu do que ele me chamou? Potter. Por que ele me chamou de Potter? – ele parou e ficou olhando para fora da loja, onde Draco não podia mais ser visto.

N-Não sei! – Stephane respondeu. – Deve ser um ato falho, sabe? Potter deve ser alguém de quem ele não gosta! – falou. – Vamos voltar ao trabalho! Esqueça esse tal Malfoy, sim? – ela o segurou pelos ombros e sorriu, apaziguadora.

Vai ser difícil! – Josh falou. – Eu preciso contar isso para Gina! Ela tem que saber com que tipo de gente está se envolvendo e a quem está expondo a filha dela.

Esqueça essa família e tudo se resolve. O homem foi bem claro! Só não te quer perto da esposa dele!

Noiva! – Josh a corrigiu. – Eles ainda não se casaram!

Mas vão se casar! – Stephane respondeu com um grito agudo. – E nós também! E não me agrada nada ver esse seu interesse pela mãe daquela garotinha atrevida!

Stephane eu...

Esqueça aquela mulher, para o bem dela mesma e do nosso! Principalmente para o bem do nosso relacionamento, Josh! – ela atravessou o balcão de volta. – Se eu souber que você ainda está falando com qualquer uma daquelas duas eu mesma vou avisar esse tal Malfoy! Vou procurá-lo onde quer que seja, ouviu bem! Vou mesmo! – entrou para o fundo da loja, possessa, deixando-o boquiaberto na frente do balcão.

hr

Draco passara todo resto da tarde sem conseguir se concentrar direito em nada do que precisava fazer. O encontro que tivera mais cedo com Josh o deixara chocado, inseguro e confuso.

Ele estava abismado com a semelhança entre Josh e Harry Potter, seu maior inimigo, do qual ele havia conseguido se livrar a tantos anos, embora indiretamente. Sentia-se inseguro com a possibilidade de perder Gina para aquele homem misterioso, e estava confuso por Gina nunca ter comentado a semelhança entre eles.

Só quando teve certeza de que seu dia estaria completamente perdido foi que ele resolveu pensar num modo de afastar Josh de Gina. Passou o dia tendo as mais mirabolantes e absurdas idéias para isso, mas nada realmente bom aparecia.

Já era fim de tarde quando ele decidiu que a melhor tática era a sinceridade. Ele não estava habituado a usá-la, mas sabia empregá-la quando era preciso. Munido de sua expressão mais apaixonada e insegura, Draco foi para frente da casa de Gina e esperou alguns minutos. Todas as engrenagens de seu cérebro começaram a funcionar, repassando cada palavra da fala que havia ensaiado, quando ele viu o carro dela chegando pela rua.

Ah, não! O que é que ele está fazendo aqui? – Lily viu Draco de longe, e toda animação que estava sentindo desde que revelara ao homem a existência de outro pretendente, se esvaiu completamente.

Lily! – Gina ralhou. – Seja educada com ele!

Eu achei que ele ia desistir da senhora quando eu falei do Josh! – ela protestou, fechando a cara assim que o carro estacionou na frente da casa.

Já conversamos sobre esse assunto! – Gina lembrou. – Foi uma atitude horrível a sua. Pura fofoca e intriga. Não foi assim que eu a eduquei!

Draco, com um sorriso no rosto, veio abrir a porta para Gina. Ele nunca vira muito sentido numa bruxa ter um carro, quando podia aparatar por aí ou usar chaves de portal, no caso de estar acompanhada de um menor de idade. Mas esse era um assunto para se resolver depois de casado. Aí sim as coisas mudariam.

Como vai meu amor? – perguntou, carinhoso.

Draco... – Gina nem teve tempo de demonstrar sua surpresa. Mal saiu do carro e recebeu um caloroso beijo nos lábios.

Alôo! Tem uma criança aqui! – Lily reclamou, indignada.

Oi Lily. – Draco separou-se de Gina para cumprimentar a futura enteada. – Como vai?

Mal! – ela respondeu. – Mãe, me dá a chave! – pediu.

Sem dizer palavra Gina entregou a chave à menina. Sabia que quando Lily estava de mau-humor, uma mistura de Rony ofendido com Harry desacreditado, era melhor não contrariá-la.

Não esperava te ver aqui. Achei que estivesse zangado. – ela voltou para falar com Draco.

Chateado, talvez, mas não zangado. – ele sorriu, tomando os lábios dela novamente. – Vamos entrar? Quero conversar com você.

Claro. – Gina respondeu, sentindo que o clima ia pesar.

Já dentro da casa, depois de colocar sua bolsa e a mochila de Lily sobre o sofá, ela encaminhou-se até a cozinha, onde ofereceu um copo de suco a Draco. Em seguida sentou-se em frente ao balcão que dividia a copa da sala de jantar para escutar o que ele tinha a dizer.

Estava pensando... – ele começou. – Todos os preparativos para o nosso casamento estão prontos. Por que não nos casamos de uma vez?

O casamento será daqui a um mês, Draco. – Gina sorriu, nervosa. – Por que a pressa?

Você sabe que por mim essas meras formalidades seriam jogadas para o alto. Tudo que eu quero é ficar perto de você. – ele caminhou para o outro lado do balcão, para ficar junto dela. – Mas não quero entrar num conflito com sua família e, além do mais, aqueles empresários de que te falei parecem viver no século XVIII, então...

Aparências... – Gina concluiu, desanimada.

E então? Podíamos antecipar tudo, o que você acha? Semana que vem, que tal? – ele despejou.

Meu Deus, Draco! Semana que vem? – ela se espantou. – Está muito em cima da hora. Como vamos avisar a todos os convidados? Como vamos explicar?

Quanto a avisar a todos, você deixa comigo. – ele falou, seguro. – Quanto a explicar... Não temos que explicar nada! Estamos apaixonados, temos tudo pronto, vamos nos casar!

Eu não sei... Você mesmo disse que fazer as coisas correndo não era um bom negócio. Que as pessoas poderiam pensar...

Esqueça tudo que eu disse, Gina! – ele pediu. – Eu só quero que você seja minha esposa! – segurou o rosto dela com as mãos. – Só isso.

Eu fico lisonjeada, Draco, mas eu te conheço. Tem mais coisa aí! – ela se afastou dele, desconfiada.

Ok! Quer saber mesmo? Estou com ciúmes! Não gostei nem um pouco dessa história com o tal cara da loja de bonecas! Você nunca antes tinha dado atenção aos "pretendentes" que sua filha arrumava. Agora está de conversinha com esse cara! – ele falou tudo de uma vez. – Não gosto de correr riscos, Gina!

Riscos? Draco, não seja ridículo! Você acha que num intervalo de um mês eu vou desistir de tudo que vivemos esses anos por causa de um homem qualquer? Alguém que eu nem conheço? – ela ficou indignada.

O que eu sei é que você sempre se afastou de todos os homens que vieram depois do Potter, menos de mim e desse tal Josh! O que você quer que eu pense?

Você pode pensar o que quiser, Draco, mas tem que confiar em mim!

Eu confio em você, Gina, eu não confio é nele! Sabia que ele tem uma noiva?! Aposto como ele não te contou isso nas suas conversas por TSM, MSG... Sei lá!

Para o seu governo eu sabia sim, Draco! Sabia desde o início, por isso te digo que não passa de uma amizade! Mas... Espera aí! Como você soube que ele tem uma noiva? Com certeza a Lily não te contou isso! – ela o encarou, desconfiada. – Você foi até a loja?! – perguntou meio que afirmando. – Oh meu Deus, Draco! Espero que você não tenha feito nenhuma besteira! Você sabe como o ministério é rigoroso quando um bruxo entra em contato com um trouxa. Se esse homem se sentir ameaçado, Draco...

Quer se acalmar? Eu não fiz nada! Apenas fui até lá e mantive uma conversa civilizada com ele. – falou, seguro de si.

Civilizada? – Gina desconfiou. – Você teve uma conversa civilizada com um trouxa?

Foi civilizada sim! – ele insistiu.

Então você o viu? Sabe como ele é? Por que nem eu sei!

Não sabe mesmo? Você nunca viu uma foto dele? Nem de longe?

Não. Já disse! – ela respondeu, aborrecida.

Sei o que está pensando. – Draco falou de uma vez. – E ele não tem nada a ver com o Potter. – sorriu, confiante.

Não? – Gina perguntou, meio decepcionada. – E se tivesse você não ia me falar que tem, ia? – ela desafiou.

Provavelmente não. – Draco sorriu, baixando a guarda. Certamente tanto tempo tentando convencer a mãe de que havia encontrado alguém parecido com o pai haviam acabado com a credibilidade de Lily. – E então? – ele voltou ao assunto, já bem mais calmo. – Se você não sente nada por esse cara, se não acabaria com nosso noivado por causa dele, e se já temos tudo pronto, por que não antecipamos a cerimônia?

Hum... Duas semanas. – Gina negociou. – Pode ser?

Duas semanas! – Draco caminhou até ela, animado. – Duas semanas e você será a senhora Malfoy! Aí nem os devaneios da sua filha vão poder nos separar! – sorrindo, Draco a beijou novamente.

Duas semanas? – Lily sussurrou da escada. – Ah não... Josh precisa saber disso, mas como?

hr

Potter. – Josh sussurrava consigo mesmo, horas depois de Draco ter saído da loja. – Tenho certeza de que aquele homem me chamou de Potter, mas por quê? – ele pensava, inconformado. – Potter, Ginevra, Weasley, Draco Malfoy... Por que esses nomes parecem querer dizer tanto para mim?

Josh? Você não viu a cliente? – a voz de Stephane interrompeu seus devaneios.

Hein? O quê? – ele se assustou.

Uma cliente! Acabou de sair com uma cara nada boa. – ela parou na frente dele, desgostosa.

Não. Desculpe, mas estava em outro mundo.

Deu para perceber! – ela fechou a cara e começou a arrumar as estantes que, constantemente, ficavam desarrumadas por causa do entra e sai de crianças na loja.

Nós conhecemos algum Potter? – Josh perguntou, de repente.

Potter? – Stephane se surpreendeu e deixou uma das bonecas cair. – Não. Não conheço nenhum Potter! – respondeu, rápida. – Não vai voltar com essa história de novo, não é?

Estranho... Por que o nome me soa familiar. – ele continuou, pensativo.

Potter é um nome comum, Josh. – ela disse, impaciente. – Deve ser o nome de alguém famoso, sei lá!

E Ginevra? – ele perguntou, então. – Ginevra não é um nome comum, não é? Então como é que ele também não me soa estranho?

Josh...

Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com meu passado? Alguma coisa que ficou esquecida? – ele insistia.

Eu...Eu duvido, Josh! Acho que você está apenas impressionado pelas palavras daquele homem! Você tem mania de tomar as dores dos outros como se fossem suas! Agora, com certeza, vai achar que tem alguma obrigação com a garota e com a mãe dela!

De certo modo sim! – ele respondeu. – Se aquele homem veio até aqui me ameaçar por achar que eu posso ter alguma coisa com a noiva dele, agora eu tenho certa obrigação com ela. Obrigação de, pelo menos, desfazer o mal-entendido!

Eu já te pedi para esquecer essa história, Josh! – Stephane se aproximou dele com os olhos marejados. – Por mim! Por favor! – ela o abraçou. – Esqueça essa mulher e a filha dela. Deixe-a ser feliz com esse homem!

Algo me diz que não há chance dela ser feliz com ele, Stephane. Ele pode ser perigoso!

E nós não temos nada a ver com isso! – ela o soltou, brava.

O computador dos fundos está ligado? – ele não lhe deu ouvidos.

O que você vai fazer? Entrar no MSN? Ela não deve estar on-line agora! – ela cruzou os braços e o olhou ferozmente.

Você sabia?

Vi o nome dela na sua lista. O que está havendo entre vocês dois, Josh?!

Não está havendo nada! – ele respondeu logo. – Somos apenas amigos! Fique no balcão, por favor.

Josh, não!

Não vou falar com ela! Quero apenas fazer uma pesquisa. – ele explicou.

Pesquisa? Que pesquisa?

Potter. Vou ver o que acho sobre Potter's no Google. – ele falou, simplesmente.

O quê? – ela teve vontade de rir, muito aliviada.

Do que você está rindo? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Sabe quantos Potter vão aparecer depois que você digitar o nome? Milhares!

Eu sei, mas quem sabe, por foto, não descubro o Potter certo? Eu não demoro. – e seguiu para dentro do cômodo nos fundos.

Vá, Josh, vá! Não vai encontrar nada sobre i o /i Potter na Internet. – ela falou para si mesma, posicionando-se atrás do balcão. – Mas pode estragar tudo se deixar a tal Gina de sobre-aviso a respeito do noivo. – de dentro de sua bolsa, escondida atrás do balcão, Stephane retirou um pequeno espelho de maquiagem preto com uma inicial prateada. Abriu-o e posicionou-o em frente ao rosto. – Augustine. – chamou, baixo.

b N/A: Ufa! Achei que ia passar mais um final de semana sem um capítulo novo. Peço desculpas pela demora. Sei como é horrível esperar por uma atualização que não vem nunca, mas o fato é que a faculdade está me deixando louca e, com todo o estresse que está por aqui, eu fico sem ânimo e sem idéias para escrever.

Espero que gostem do novo capítulo. Foi escrito com muito carinho, apesar da falta de tempo. Fico esperando os comentários de vocês porque, sei que os leitores não gostam quando autores ficam cobrando coments, mas eles são um estimulo e tanto para escrever!

Valeu pela paciência e pelos comentários daqueles que já deixaram e dos que vão deixar.

PS: Se vc estiver lendo essa fic no 3V e estiver gostando dela, vote, por favor. Queria tanto ver uma das minhas fics nos destaques! Podem votar em outras fics tb, não só nessa. Qualquer fic minha que aparecesse nos destaques me deixaria super, super, super feliz!! Valeu, bjos, até a próxima! /b


	6. A verdadeira Stephane

Ela queria poder evitar, mas não conseguia. Nunca se sentiu tão feliz com a desgraça alheia quanto naquele dia. Não que ela fosse uma menina ruim. Nem pensar! Mas ela não podia deixar de achar providencial o fato de sua professora ter quebrado o pé justo naquele dia. O dia em que sua mãe ficaria fora um dia inteiro para tentar fechar um grande negócio e ela ficaria sozinha em casa, pronta para por em prática seu plano.

Mãe? – ela desceu as escadas cautelosamente.

Tinha certeza de ter ouvido a mãe trancar a porta, mas não seria a primeira vez que Gina, esquecendo algo, voltava para casa e a pegava no flagra roubando biscoitos ou coisa assim.

Mãae! – ela chamou mais uma vez, enquanto vasculhava a cozinha. – É. Já saiu! – ela comemorou.

Ela já estava completamente arrumada para sair, embora não fosse para aula naquele dia. Lily se levantou junto com a mãe, tomou o café com ela e depois disse que voltaria a dormir. Mas seus planos eram outros.

Um pouco nervosa, já que nunca havia feito aquilo sem a supervisão de um adulto, Lily foi até a lareira, enfiou a mão no vasinho de flores cheio de pó de flu e entrou na lareira.

Ai meu Deus! Tomara que isso dê certo... Ministério da Magia, Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, sala de Ronald Weasley! – ao terminar a frase, a garota atirou o pó de flu sobre si e sentiu aquele redemoinho estranho que surgia sempre que alguém viajava via flu.

Lily sentiu uma imensa tontura, e uma grande vontade de fechar os olhos, mas não podia correr o risco de perder a lareira da sala de seu tio. Ela inspirou o ar, prendeu a respiração e ficou, atenta, observando as paisagens que passavam em sua frente. Para sua sorte, não demorou muito para ela ver os cabelos vermelhos de seu tio, debruçados sobre a escrivaninha. Era hora de saltar.

Hein? Quase pronto! Quase pronto! – Rony levantou a cabeça num susto ao ouvir o barulho de alguém saindo da lareira. – Lily! – levou outro susto ao ver a sobrinha ali. – O que houve? Algum problema com a sua mãe? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou tudo isso enquanto pulava da cadeira e ia se ajoelhar em frente à sobrinha, assustado.

Você estava dormindo, tio Rony? – ela perguntou, achando graça da situação.

Dormindo? Não! Claro que não! – ele se levantou, vendo que, pelo menos, machucada ela não estava. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Alguma coisa com a Gina?

Mais ou menos! – ela ficou séria. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda, tio! Urgente.

Pelas barbas de Merlin! Você está me assustando! – Rony fez sinal para que a menina sentasse na cadeira em frente a sua mesa, enquanto ele retomava seu lugar.

Minha mãe... Ela vai se casar com o Malfoy! – ela falou, aflita.

Não me diga! – Rony tripudiou. – Me conte uma novidade agora.

Daqui a duas semanas! – ela despejou.

Duas semanas?! Mas esse casamento não ia ser daqui a um mês?! – ele se assustou.

Ia, mas o Malfoy pediu para eles anteciparem, e mamãe aceitou! Agora eu preciso da sua ajuda para avisar o Josh, tio! Ele é o único que pode fazer minha mãe desistir de se casar com o Malfoy! – ela falou tudo de uma vez, sem dar chance de Rony interrompê-la.

Calma aí, calma aí! Quem é Josh? Esse é novo nessa história! – Rony desconfiou.

Eu não tenho tempo para explicar, tio! Você tem que me levar ao shopping para falar com o Josh. Agora! – ela insistiu.

Como assim?! Eu nem sei quem é esse cara! Não posso te mandar ao shopping para encontrar um desconhecido!

Ele não é um desconhecido, tio! Mamãe o conhece! Quer dizer... Ela nunca o viu, mas eles conversam a um tempão e eu sei que ela gosta dele! Ele precisa saber que ela vai se casar! Ele tem que fazer alguma coisa, tio! – ela bateu o pé no chão, revoltada.

Mas Lily...

Você quer que a minha mãe se case com o Malfoy?! – ela se levantou, autoritária.

Não! Óbvio que não!

Então me leva para falar com o Josh! Por favor! – ela juntou as mãos na frente do rosto, implorando.

Ai, ai, ai... Tem certeza que sua mãe gosta desse cara?

Ela só precisa ficar cara a cara com ele! – insistiu.

Hum... Não pode ser agora... Eu estou no meio do expediente.

Você estava dormindo! – ela se indignou.

Não estava! – ele protestou. - E mesmo que estivesse! Eu não posso sair do Ministério agora.

Mas tio!

Sinto muito, Lily. Quem sabe mais tarde? – ele tentou.

Já sei! – ela se animou.

O que?

Abre uma chave de portal para mim! – o sorriso dela se iluminou, então.

Ficou louca! Te mandar para o shopping numa chave de portal?! – ele gritou.

Uma chave de portal controlada! Com hora para ir e para voltar. Tem que ser agora, tio, para aproveitar que minha mãe não está em casa.

Não dá, Lily, sinto muito. – ele lamentou.

Ronald Weasley! – ela deu a volta na mesa e parou na frente dele. – Você quer que a sua irmã se case com aquele homem?! Quer que a sua sobrinha preferida conviva com ele? Quer que seus sobrinhos sejam Malfoys?!

Ok, ok, Lily! – Rony se levantou e começou a fuçar em suas gavetas. – Já posso até ouvir a voz da Hermione: 'Você tem o juízo de uma menina de 9 anos, Ronald!'

É por uma boa causa, tio! – Lily o seguia, animadíssima.

Tomara que sim. – ele falou, emburrado. Pegou um copinho de plástico e apontou a varinha para ele. - Você tem vinte minutos, mocinha! Não fique longe desse copo por nada desse mundo! E não se esqueça de correr para algum lugar vazio a tempo de voltar para casa, hein? Se eu fiz tudo certo você vai chegar em algum banheiro do shopping. – ele se abaixou na frente dela, preocupado. – Tome cuidado, Lily. Se alguma coisa acontecer com você...

Não vai acontecer nada, tio. – ela sorriu, agradecida, e o abraçou. – Obrigada! – então ela beijou o rosto dele. – Você é o melhor tio do mundo!

Sério? – Rony se espantou.

Sério! – ela sorriu, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma luz azulada brilhou do copo.

Rony levantou-se e se afastou. Então olhou para ela, com carinho e, sorrindo, viu ela sumir. Então, torcendo para que ela voltasse sã e salva antes que Gina e Hermione percebessem qualquer coisa, ele voltou ao relatório que estava fazendo antes, já que agora estava completamente desperto.

Já no shopping, depois de concluir que seu tio havia acertado o feitiço e a feito aterrissar no banheiro feminino, Lily guardou o copinho no bolso da calça e saiu em busca de Josh. Ela correu o mais rápido que pôde, fazendo os transeuntes pensarem que ela não passava de uma criança fazendo birra por não ter ganhado algum brinquedo novo, principalmente depois dela ter entrado tão afoitamente na loja de bonecas.

Josh! – ela gritou, fazendo Josh e a moça que ele estava atendendo levarem um susto.

Lily? – ele entregou o pacote à mulher e atravessou o balcão para falar com ela. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Você tem que falar com a minha mãe, Josh! Ela vai se casar com o Malfoy! Você não pode deixar! – ela dizia, desesperada.

Hei! Se acalme! – ele pediu. A pegou pela mão e a levou para trás do balcão, onde ela pode se sentar e falar com ele tranqüilamente.

Foi o Malfoy. – ela começou. – Ele veio te ver, não foi? Depois ele foi lá em casa para pedir para minha mãe para antecipar o casamento. E ela aceitou!

Hum... – Josh pareceu desmontar por um momento. – É uma pena mesmo, Lily, mas o que você quer que eu faça? Se sua mãe o ama...

Eu já disse que ela não o ama! Ela apenas desistiu de procurar alguém! Por isso eu comecei a procurar por ela. E achei você! E eu tenho certeza que quando ela vir você...

Lily... – ele suspirou. – Eu já tentei te explicar que as coisas não acontecem desta maneira. As pessoas não se apaixonam e se desapaixonam da noite para o dia.

Eu sei... – uma lágrima sofrida escorreu pelo rosto dela. – Mas de repente...

Desculpe... – ele secou a lágrima dela, e sentiu um aperto no peito. – Não chore... Eu sei que isso não era o que você esperava ouvir. Talvez eu tenha te dado falsas esperanças, mas eu pensei melhor... Não se trata só de mim. Tem a Stephane também...

Você podia, pelo menos, falar com ela... – ela fungou. – Se não vai ficar com ela, podia convencê-la a não ficar com ele, né?

Você realmente não gosta dele, não é?

Eu não confio nele! Meu pai também não confiava e nem meus tios confiam! Mas minha mãe não ouve ninguém! – ela bateu com as mãos espalmadas nas pernas.

Por que está dizendo isso? – ele perguntou, curioso.

Meu tio disse que o Malfoy fez coisas muito feias quando era mais novo. Antes de sair da escola. Ele e meu pai viviam brigando. Ele era um trapaceiro e nunca gostou da família da minha mãe. Porque mudaria tanto?!

Hum... – ele ficou pensativo. – As pessoas mudam. – falou, mais para tranqüilizá-la do que porque acreditava mesmo.

Eu não duvido que ele goste da minha mãe, mas só dela. Ele não gosta de mim, nem da minha família. Será que você não entende? Eu sou o motivo pelo qual minha mãe nunca esqueceu meu pai e ele nunca vai aceitar isso!

Você acha que ele pode tentar fazer alguma coisa com você? – sondou.

Não sei... Se eu disser que sim você vai dizer que é cisma minha. – ela falou, emburrada.

Talvez seja... – ele suspirou.

Fala com ela... – pediu mais uma vez, fazendo sua melhor carinha de cachorro pidão.

Ok. – ele sorriu, não resistindo. – Eu vou falar, mas não para tentar conquistar a sua mãe, apenas para tentar abrir os olhos dela. Eu confesso que fiquei meio intrigado com aquele Malfoy...

Lily sorriu, sentindo que sua aventura por pó de flu e por chave de portal poderia ter valido a pena. – Obrigada, Josh! – ela agradeceu. – Mesmo que você discorde, eu tenho certeza que mamãe vai desistir do Malfoy quando te vir. – ela sorriu, endiabrada.

Ele sorriu, disposto a não discutir com ela a esse respeito. Só então algo lhe veio à cabeça: - Lily, qual era mesmo o nome do seu pai?

Ah! Era...

Mas nesse exato momento um bip soou do relógio que Josh estava usando. Foi então que Lily se lembrou, assustada, que estava quase na hora da chave de portal levá-la de volta para o Ministério da Magia, e seria bem difícil explicar a Josh o fenômeno que ocorreria dentro de alguns minutos.

Nossa! Eu preciso ir, Josh! Obrigada mesmo, ta, mas eu tenho que ir! – numa carreira só, Lily saiu correndo da loja, deixando Josh para trás, completamente confuso.

Eu hein! – ele sorriu, vendo-a correr shopping a fora. – No fim fiquei sem saber o nome do cara... – ele levantou-se para, finalmente, voltar a dar atenção à loja.

Ele sabia que levaria uma bronca de Stephane se ela soubesse que ele estivera conversando e, principalmente, se soubesse com quem ele estivera conversando. Conversa que o fizera decidir-se novamente por procurar Gina e contar a ela o conteúdo de sua conversa com seu futuro marido.

Tomara que ela entre na Internet hoje... – desejou. – Eu preciso, no mínimo, dizer para ela que tipo de cara é esse tal Draco Malfoy.

i"Droga!"/i - Stephane, que ouvira toda conversa de trás da porta do compartimento nos fundos da loja, pensou. – i"Ele estava quase desistindo da idéia! Menina enxerida!"/i – ela cruzou os braços e suspirou. - Ai, Augustine... Me dê notícias!

hr

Ele já estava ficando impaciente. Não que ela estivesse atrasada, na verdade ainda faltavam cinco minutos para o horário que eles tinham combinado. O problema era o lugar: um café trouxa, muito limpo e aconchegante, mas trouxa. Quando, finalmente, a viu chegar, parecendo insegura e indefesa, ele foi capaz até de sorrir e se levantar para recebê-la educadamente.

Se eu tinha alguma dúvida quanto à identidade do tal Josh, elas foram exterminadas depois daquela coruja. – ele falou, irônico, estendendo a mão para ela. – Eu sabia que já a tinha visto antes. Hogwarts, não? – ele fez sinal para que ela se sentasse.

Sinto dizer, mas está me confundindo, sr Malfoy. – ela falou séria, embora hesitante.

Ora, por favor, srta Sandler... – ele tentou.

O senhor, provavelmente, está me confundindo com Augustine Sandler, minha irmã gêmea. Ela é bruxa, eu não. – falou, levemente ressentida. – Ela lhe enviou a coruja, não eu.

Mas os Sandler...

São uma família muito importante e influente. Eu sei! – ela foi ríspida. – Meu pai fazia questão de me lembrar disso a cada minuto da minha vida. Por isso mesmo ninguém se lembra que eles têm duas filhas, e não uma. Eu vivo isolada da família desde os 11 anos, quando as cartas de Hogwarts e Beauxbatons chegaram para minha irmã, mas não para mim.

Você está me dizendo que é... – ele a olhou com certo nojo.

Um aborto. Sou. – ela falou, desafiadora.

Hum... – Draco a olhava com repugnância contida. – Agora toda a história começa a fazer sentido. Você sempre soube quem ele era, então?

Claro que sim. – ela afirmou.

E mesmo assim o deixou no escuro. Achando que nunca mais recuperaria seu passado? – Draco sorriu, parecendo divertir-se com a perversidade daquela idéia.

Harry Potter é o meu passaporte de volta para o mundo dos bruxos, não entende?! – ela se defendeu. – Eu o encontrei ferido e desacordado há dez anos atrás, exatamente quando anunciaram o fim da guerra e a morte dele e de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Draco recostou-se na cadeira e pediu dois chás, preparando-se para ouvir uma longa e interessante história.

Eu tinha acabado de completar 17 anos e, finalmente, pude sair de casa. Eu tinha ouvido falar de um bruxo que vivia nas florestas da Albânia e que podia realizar qualquer tipo de magia...

Você sabe que bruxo é esse, não sabe? – Draco a interrompeu.

Descobri pouco tempo depois e dei graças a Deus dele ter morrido antes que eu chegasse até ele. – ela suspirou, aliviada.

Você-Sabe-Quem odiava abortos tanto quanto odiava trouxas. – Draco completou.

Eu sei. O fato é que eu estava seguindo a trilha pela floresta quando vi um rapaz caído numa clareira. Fiquei preocupada e fui prestar os primeiros socorros. Quando cheguei perto a primeira coisa que vi foi a cicatriz. Estava vermelha e irritada, como se tivesse acabado de ser feita. – ela remexia o seu chá, concentrada. - Eu não podia levá-lo para um hospital bruxo, pois nem saberia encontrar um, então o levei para um hospital trouxa. Os médicos fizeram um bom trabalho com ele. Eu fiquei lá até que ele acordasse. Estava realmente preocupada com ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ficava imaginando as manchetes quando descobrissem que eu havia salvo a vida dele. – ela sorriu. – Ficava imaginando o rosto do meu pai.

Sei. – falou, desinteressado. – Voltando ao Potter?

Humpf. – ela fez, descontente por ter sido interrompida. – Quando ele acordou os médicos me chamaram para dizer que ele não se lembrava de nada. Que havia perdido a memória com aquele acidente. Fui vê-lo, disposta a contar o que sabia e ajudá-lo a encontrar a família ou os amigos, mas quando entrei no quarto e o vi tão desnorteado, não tive dúvidas, sabia que ele era minha única chance!

Se você fosse bruxa aposto como iria para a Sonserina. – ele debochou.

Não fiz por maldade! – ela protestou, conhecendo bem a fama daquela casa. – Eu o convidei para ficar comigo enquanto se recuperava e ele aceitou, visto que não tinha muita opção. Eu cuidei dele até que se recuperasse completamente, depois voltamos para a Inglaterra. Eu tinha algumas economias, coisas que minha irmã havia me dado quando eu saí de casa, e montei a loja. Josh...

Harry. – Draco a corrigiu.

Para mim é Josh e no que depender de mim vai continuar assim! – ela se enfureceu.

Para mim está perfeito. – Draco levantou as mãos, como que se rendendo.

Josh ficou lá, para me ajudar. Augustine, minha irmã, foi a única pessoa da família que ficou do meu lado, mesmo depois de saber que eu era um aborto. Eu a chamei em minha casa e contei tudo. Ela também achou a idéia boa, principalmente porque sabia que ele não tinha família, e porque todos acreditavam que ele estava morto. Além disso, os médicos disseram que a lesão poderia ser irreversível. Eu tinha que arriscar.

Então você o levou para casa, o conquistou e agora vocês são noivos. Você pretende se casar e ter filhos bruxos para esfregar na cara de seu pai. – ele concluiu. – E como seria quando todos descobrissem que Harry Potter estava vivo? Como você explicaria sua família bruxa para ele?

Isso era algo em que eu pensaria quando chegasse o momento! – ela afirmou. – O importante era estar de volta!

Certo, certo... Mas e a cicatriz? O que você fez com ela? Marcas deixadas por feitiços das trevas não podem ser apagadas. – ele indagou.

Não foi apagada. Ainda está lá, escondida sobre um feitiço ilusório que minha irmã fez. Ela é a única, além de mim, que sabe que Harry Potter está vivo.

Um plano engenhoso e cheio de possíveis falhas, mas que deu certo... – ele concluiu.

Até agora! – Stephane falou alto. – Pelo que ouço falar dos Malfoy, duvido que sua noiva seja trouxa.

Não mesmo! – Draco afirmou, com orgulho.

Logo, se ela se encontrar com ele...

Gina i nunca /i poderá se encontrar com ele! – Draco perdeu o controle. – Nunca!

Stephane se assustou com a mudança, mas decidiu não tentar entendê-lo, apenas concluir o que havia ido fazer ali. – Bom. Então é bom que saiba que sua futura enteada foi até a loja falar com ele. Foi pedir para ele conversar com sua noiva e dissuadi-la do casamento.

Aquela peste! – Draco bateu com a mão na mesa.

Eu já teria conseguido convencê-lo a não ir, mas o modo como você nos ameaçou aquele dia o deixou preocupado. Josh... – ela ignorou o sorriso irônico de Draco. - ...tem mania de tomar as dores dos outros. Agora ele acha que você é perigoso e pode fazer algum mal à menina ou à mãe dela!

O santo Potter atacando novamente! – Draco fungou. – Será que ele nunca vai parar de se meter na vida dos outros?!

Eu vim lhe contar tudo isso para que você pudesse dar um jeito de impedi-lo de falar com ela. Como bruxo você tem muito mais meios de fazer isso do que eu. O máximo que eu posso fazer é pedir para que ele não saia de casa, mas ainda há a Internet. Você pode, sei lá, confundi-lo, ou coisa assim...

Confundi-lo? – ele a olhou, descrente.

Sim. Algo que o impeça de chegar perto dela. De falar com ela, mesmo pela Internet!

Meus meios são muito mais eficazes do que um simples feitiço de confusão, Sandler! – ele foi categórico. – Eu sei exatamente o que fazer. – ele jogou algumas moedas trouxas sobre a mesa e deu a conversa por encerrada.

Você não pode machucá-lo! – Stephane segurou o braço dele quando ele se levantou.

Draco olhou com nojo e raiva para a mão dela tocando a dele.

Faça qualquer coisa, mas não o machuque! – ela pediu novamente, depois de soltar a mão dele, percebendo seu erro.

Você pode encontrar muitos outros bruxos com quem se unir, Sandler. – ele afirmou. – Há muitos traidores do sangue por aí.

Não se trata mais só de voltar! – ela também se levantou, para ficar na mesma altura que ele e dar ênfase ao seu pedido.

Você se apaixonou por ele. – ele afirmou, rindo. – O que é que vocês tanto vêem no santo Potter? Ele é um panaca!

Só me prometa que não vai machucá-lo! – ela insistiu. – Você nem poderia! O Ministério acha que ele é um trouxa e eles cairiam matando em cima de você!

Maldito Ministério e suas leis de proteção aos trouxas! – ele reclamou. – Eu recebi uma advertência por ter ido à loja. Não sei como eles fazem para saber quando é uma visita pacífica ou não!

O que me diz? – ela perguntou.

Não vou fazer nada ao Potter, apenas o manterei longe, fique sossegada. Mas você tem que fazer sua parte! Potter e Gina não podem se encontrar. Sob hipótese alguma! – ele deixou bem claro. – Agora, se me dá licença... – ele deu meia volta para ir embora.

Espere! – Stephane o chamou. Ele se virou, impaciente, para atendê-la. – Ele acha que já ouviu seu nome. – afirmou. – Assim como Ginevra e Weasley. – ela continuou. – De onde ele pode conhecer vocês?

Potter e eu éramos da mesma turma em Hogwarts. – ele falou, tranqüilamente. – Weasley é o sobrenome da família que o acolheu desde que ele entrou para a escola. Família da qual Gina faz parte, infelizmente. – ele colocou as mãos no bolso e suspirou antes de terminar. – Gina e Potter namoraram durante a guerra. – Stephane arregalou, ligeiramente, os olhos. – O maldito foi embora, mas deixou Lily de lembrança para ela. – terminou, com rancor.

O quê?! – Stephane teve um sobressalto. – Está dizendo que aquela menina...

É filha dele. E Gina é a mulher para quem ele prometeu voltar, e que o espera até hoje, apesar de todas as minhas tentativas de fazê-la se esquecer dele. – ele deu dois passos em direção a Stephane. – É por isso que eles não podem se encontrar jamais! De jeito nenhum! – concluiu.

Sem mais nada para dizer, ele partiu de uma vez, deixando uma Stephane chocada e completamente desnorteada para trás.

N/A: Olá a tds. Ta aí mais um capítulo dessa fic q está me surpreendendo por estar rendendo tantos comentários. Confesso q qdo comecei achei q ela não iria mto longe.  
Queria agradecer a quem votou lá no 3V e pedir para continuarem votando, pq essa fic entrou na listinha das mais votadas, mas ainda não é destaque. Me ajudem a colocar essa ou qualquer outra lá, hein galera?!  
Para aqueles q lêem minhas outras fics incompletas, sinto dizer, mas vcs vao precisar de mta paciência. Estou completamente travada de novo. A única q sai é essa aqui...  
Espero q apreciem o cap. Fico esperando os coments. Bjos e até a próxima...


	7. O falso Draco

i"Ele tem uma filha..." /i– Stephane andava de um lado para o outro ao lado da cama de Harry. – i "Ai meu Deus! Ele tem uma filha! Como eu poderia imaginar? Harry Potter era um pobre órfão, criado por tios trouxas que o odiavam, perseguido por um bruxo das trevas poderosíssimo! Onde ele arranjou tempo para se apaixonar e ter uma filha?!" /i

Stephane se sentou na beradinha da cama. Estava se sentindo péssima. Sentia que havia roubado a vida de Harry. Havia pensado nisso logo que o encontrara, mas sempre imaginou que Harry Potter fosse sozinho, que não tinha ninguém que pudesse sentir sua falta, a não ser aqueles que o idolatravam como um herói.

No fundo ela achou que o estava ajudando, fazendo-o descobrir uma outra vida, já que ele nunca recuperaria a antiga. Mas ela não imaginava que, com isso, o havia impedido de ver a filha nascer, crescer. Nunca imaginou que pudesse tê-lo separado da mulher que amava. Quem imaginaria que um adolescente perseguido por bruxos das trevas teria tempo para pensar em outra coisa a não ser salvar a própria vida.

b Flashback /b

Um aborto? Nunca imaginei passar por tamanha vergonha! – um homem de olhar feroz e expressão rígida, falava. Seu bigode tremulando freneticamente enquanto praguejava. – Será o fim de nossa família! Vergonha! Vergonha pura!

Não fale assim, papai! – Augustine, com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros da irmã, que chorava descontroladamente, pedira.

Cale a boca, Augustine! Você não entende?! Afaste-se dessa menina! Ela é um aborto!

É minha irmã! – Augustine gritou.

Nunca! – o homem gritou mais alto ainda. – Nunca! Os Sandler só tiveram uma filha! Apenas uma! – ele olhava com raiva para a menina encolhida no chão. - Saia já da minha casa sua...

Não, George! – a mãe se pronunciou, finalmente. – A menina não tem culpa de ter nascido sem magia. E é nossa filha! Tem apenas 11 anos! Você não pode expulsá-la de casa!

Eu posso e eu vou! – ele esbravejou.

Não, George! Por favor! Ninguém nunca saberá! Diremos que ela foi para uma escola de magia no exterior! Diremos que ela morreu subitamente, mas não a expulse dessa casa. É apenas uma criança!

É uma aberração. – ele afirmou. – E eu não quero ter que olhar para ela nunca mais! – o homem girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu da sala.

O-obriga-gada, mamãe. – ela soluçou.

Vá para o seu quarto, Stephane! – a mãe falou, sem olhá-la. – E não saia de lá até a hora do jantar!

Resignada, Stephane se levantou e caminhou, lentamente, arrasada, a irmã sempre a seu lado.

Você pode ficar, Augutine. – a mãe falou.

Não! – Augustine respondeu. Também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Ela é minha irmã, não importa o que vocês digam! E eu vou ficar com ela!

Augustine!

Vocês são uns monstros! – ela berrou. – Eu odeio vocês! Não se preocupe, Stephane. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou com você. Não se preocupe!

b Fim do flashback /b

i "Mas eu preciso dele... E ela já o esqueceu mesmo... E a menina não o reconheceu. Nunca fará diferença se ele não souber!" /i – ela tentava convencer a si mesma. – i "Eu jurei que voltaria ao mundo dos bruxos, e é o que eu vou fazer. Em grande estilo! Com o herói do mundo bruxo, renascido das cinzas, graças a mim!"/i – ela suspirou. – i"Mas não é justo..." /i

Algum problema, Stephane? – Harry entrou no quarto secando os cabelos que tinha acabado de lavar.

Não. – ela sorriu, forçosamente. – Nada não.

Você parece preocupada com alguma coisa. – ele caminhou até a cama, onde se sentou para secar os pés e terminar de se trocar.

Estou um pouco... Um pouco cansada. Só isso... – ela sentou ao lado dele, mas não teve coragem de tocá-lo. Estava se sentindo terrivelmente culpada.

Você vai dormir aqui? – Harry perguntou, apreensivo, mirando os olhos dela com cautela, tentando não deixar transparecer que não a queria ali aquela noite.

Hum... Não sei... – ela recusou-se a olhá-lo. Os olhos verdes que sempre a encantavam agora a faziam se sentir mal.

Não sabe? – ele riu, surpreso. – Você nunca perde a chance de dormir aqui quando pode.

Te incomodo? – ela retrucou, sem pensar, sentindo-se ofendida.

Não é isso. – ele foi rápido. – É só que...

Você está me convidando? – ela levantou-se, para enfatizar o quanto havia ficado chateada.

Hum... Eu estou um pouco cansado, sabe?

Depois que nos casarmos, Josh, você não vai poder me expulsar de casa por estar cansado. – ela ficou de frente para ele, com os braços cruzados e o olhar realmente triste. – Você ainda quer se casar comigo, Josh? – a pergunta saiu queimando seu peito.

Claro... – ele respondeu inseguro, se concentrando em procurar o pé esquerdo da meia que pretendia calçar.

Josh... – ela se aproximou, sentou-se ao lado dele e, colocando carinhosamente a mão em seu rosto, virando-o para si, falou: - Eu te amo... E espero que você nunca duvide disso... Em nenhuma circunstância. Quero que saiba que eu te amo muito! – então lhe deu um beijo no rosto e se levantou. – Eu vou te deixar descansar agora...

Stephane... – Harry chamou. Estava confuso com a reação dela. Stephane sempre o tratara bem, era atenciosa e ele nunca duvidou de que ela sentia algo realmente forte por ele, mas ela nunca havia falado que o amava. – Você está bem mesmo?

Sinceramente? Não... – ela baixou os olhos. Parte do que diria ali era verdade. – Estou me sentindo muito mal porque estou te sentindo cada vez mais distante de mim... – ela o encarou. – Desde que aquela menina apareceu em nosso caminho. – nesse ponto o coração dela se apertou dolorosamente.

É só uma criança, Stephane. – ele tentou sorrir para mostrá-la que aquele ciúme era infundado.

Não é ela que me preocupa. – Stephane respondeu. – Mas o fato dela estar conseguindo te fazer pensar mais na mãe dela do que em mim. Isso não é fácil para mulher nenhuma, sabia?

Harry respirou fundo e baixou o rosto. Sabia que Stephane estava certa. Já havia se dado conta que aquela desconhecida, que ele só vira por foto, estava tomando mais espaço em seus pensamentos que qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa.

Eu sinto muito, Stephane, mas eu fiquei preocupado. Aquele Malfoy...

Você já disse isso! – ela o cortou. – E eu acho muito nobre de sua parte toda essa preocupação, mas talvez você pudesse se preocupar um pouco mais comigo também. Com os meus sentimentos. – cada palavra que ela dizia lhe incomodava profundamente, mas era algo que ela precisava fazer, ao menos para ganhar tempo, até decidir que caminho tomar. Ela o olhou mais uma vez, penetrante. – Eu vou para minha casa. Você precisa descansar, e pensar... – deu meia volta e saiu do quarto.

Decididamente ele estava se sentindo culpado. Suspirando mais uma vez, Harry caminhou de volta a cama e sentou-se com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Não parava de pensar em como Stephane deveria estar se sentindo com aquela situação. Ela fora a única pessoa a lhe estender a mão quando ele sofrera o terrível acidente que lhe tirara a memória, e era assim que ele lhe pagava.

Por outro lado, Harry sentia também que tinha o dever de, no mínimo, avisar Gina do possível perigo que estava correndo. Mesmo que essa desconfiança fosse apenas uma grande antipatia que surgira por Draco Malfoy em seu rápido encontro. Ele devia isso à Lily. Havia prometido a ela, e não costumava quebrar promessas.

Cansado e confuso, Harry terminou de se vestir, desceu para a cozinha, onde preparou, no forno de microondas, uma bandeja de qualquer coisa congelada, foi para a sala e ligou a televisão. Ficaria por ali mesmo, fazendo hora até a meia noite, quando entraria na Internet e diria tudo à Gina, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a parca amizade que estavam cultivando há algumas semanas.

i "1 hora da manhã..." /i– ele pensava, sentado em frente ao computador, navegando aleatoriamente, na esperança que a caixa de diálogo indicasse que Gina estava on line. – i "Se não entrou até agora, não vai entrar mais..." /i – ele mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando relaxar os músculos que já doíam por ficar tanto tempo sentado na mesma posição em frente ao monitor. – i "O que será que houve?" /i – desistindo, Harry desligou o computador e foi se deitar, decepcionado.

hr

i "1 hora da manhã..." /i – Gina pensava. – i "1 hora e eu ainda não consegui pegar no sono." /i – ela bocejou com vontade.

Sono ela tinha, mas não conseguia dormir. Toda vez que fechava os olhos imaginava se Josh estaria on line, esperando para falar como ela como vinha fazendo quase todos os dias. Então o sono lhe abandonava, ela olhava para o relógio ao lado da cama e ficava vendo os minutos passarem, até suas pálpebras pesarem, ela fechar os olhos, e pensar em Josh de novo.

Droga, Gina! – ela falou consigo mesma.

Ao seu lado, ela sentiu o corpo quente de Draco se movimentar. Ela havia sido pega de surpresa, depois do jantar, pela presença dele. O recebeu carinhosamente, sabendo que ele nunca ficava até muito tarde, porque sempre tinha negócios a tratar muito cedo no dia seguinte, mas aquela noite ele ficou. Gina não podia, simplesmente, dispensá-lo. Seria estranho para uma noiva, que acabara de adiantar seu casamento, dispensar o noivo apaixonado e cheio de carinho. Ele ficou. E ela não pudera falar com Josh...

hr

i "Como eu não pensei nisso antes?" /i – Harry desceu para o café da manhã muito mais animado do que quando fora dormir. – i "Eu posso pegar o endereço dela na lista telefônica!" /i

Sorridente, esquecendo-se completamente da fome, Harry procurou a lista em sua estante. Demorou alguns minutos para encontrá-la, já que ele quase nunca a usava. Assim que a achou levou-a até a mesa do telefone e a abriu. Foi direto para a letra W e, ansioso, acompanhou com o indicador os nomes que se seguiam.

Watson, Walburg, Wa..., Wa..., We... Wea…Wean…Weasley! - seu coração deu um salto em seu peito. – Weasley, Ginevra M. Só pode ser ela! – comemorou.

Imediatamente ele tentou se lembrar onde poderia encontrar, o mais rápido possível, uma caneta e um papel para anotar o número e o endereço. Amaldiçoou-se por nunca ouvir o conselho de Stephane e deixar uma caderneta de anotações ao lado do telefone. Irritado consigo mesmo ele colocou a lista, aberta, sobre a mesinha do telefone e...

De onde veio isso? – ele se perguntou. Ao lado da lista havia surgido um pedaço de papel amarelado e com aspecto de coisa antiga. – Estranho...

Agora só faltava a caneta. Tudo que ele achou foi um lápis, sem ponta, mas...

Mas o quê? – ele se espantou novamente. – Eu estou precisando trocar as lentes. Tenho certeza que você estava sem ponta! – ele falou olhando para o lápis.

Decidido a não perder mais tempo, Josh simplesmente anotou o número e o endereço.

Acho que seria bom ligar antes... – ele olhou para o relógio. Eram oito e três. – i "Será que ela já saiu?" /i

Mesmo assim arriscou. Suas mãos suavam enquanto ele aguardava o telefone ser atendido. O aparelho chamou uma vez, duas, três, qua...

Hum... Ehr... Sim? – uma voz masculina, parecendo confusa, atendeu. – Tem alguém aí? – a voz perguntou, diante da falta de resposta do outro lado da linha.

i"Ele está lá."/i – Harry se assustou. – i"Droga." /i – com medo de piorar as coisas, desligou. – i "E agora?" /i

hr

Gina. Você tem certeza que esse negócio funciona mesmo? – Draco perguntou, afastando o fone do ouvido, desconfiado.

Claro que funciona. Por quê? – Gina veio da cozinha, curiosa.

Sei lá. – ele colocou o fone no gancho. – Eu atendi, mas ele não fez som nenhum. Depois começou a apitar...

A linha deve ter caído. Acontece... – ela deu de ombros.

Ou a pessoa não quis falar com você! – Lily descia as escadas, já emburrada. – Eu não ia querer!

Você está querendo ficar de castigo, Lily? – Gina perguntou, brava.

Não. Desculpe. – ela passou direto por Draco e tomou seu lugar a mesa.

i "Não quis falar comigo?" /i – Draco se perguntou. – i "Potter... Será?" /i

O café está servido, Draco.

Hum... Acabei de me lembrar. – ele foi até Gina e beijou-lhe, rapidamente, os lábios. – Não vou poder tomar o café com você, querida. Tenho que ir.

Mas por que a pressa? – Gina perguntou, confusa.

Negócios. – ele respondeu, pegando sua maleta sobre o sofá e indo para a porta. – Acabei de me lembrar de uma reunião urgente. Tchau Gina! Nos vemos mais tarde!

Espero que não. – Lily sussurrou.

hr

Aquela era a casa. Tinha que ser ela. A rua era aquela, o número era o mesmo. Tudo que o separava dele e de Gina era a rua. Harry respirou fundo e atravessou. Daria apenas uma espiadinha, para ter certeza de que Draco já havia saído. Ele com certeza não ficaria lá o dia todo, então tocaria a campainha.

Que coincidência! – alguém falou.

Assustado, Harry parou no meio da rua para ver de quem se tratava. Draco estava parado na mesma calçada de onde ele viera, e estava sorrindo. Harry achou aquilo muito estranho, e teria ficado refletindo mais tempo, não tivesse sido sobressaltado por uma buzina.

Sai da rua, seu louco! – gritou o motorista.

Cuidado, Josh... – Draco falou, cínico. – Ruas são perigosas... – ele sorriu.

Malfoy? – Harry perguntou, já na outra calçada.

Parece que nós dois tivemos a mesma idéia, não? Visitar i minha /i noiva.

Eu... – ele tentou. – Eu vim ver a Lily... Fiquei preocupado com ela. – respondeu.

Lily? – ele olhou para os dois lados da rua. - Por quê? Algum problema com ela? – atravessou e parou em frente a Harry.

Ela ainda não me parece aceitar bem essa situação. – Harry explicou.

Crianças... – Draco girou os olhos. – Ainda assim você não tem nada a ver com isso. – falou, azedo.

Harry o fitava sentindo sua raiva crescer mais ainda. Draco deve ter percebido isso, porque em seguida falou:

Escute, Josh, será que podíamos conversar um pouco antes de você entrar para ver a iLily/i?

Conversar? – Harry desconfiou.

Na verdade... Eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas...

Desculpas?

Sim. – Draco fez sinal para que o homem o acompanhasse. – Eu não fui muito educado no nosso primeiro, e último encontro. Eu estava nervoso. Enfim... Perdi um pouco a calma.

Você me ameaçou! – Harry respondeu, enquanto caminhava ao lado dele.

Eu sei... – Draco colocou as mãos no bolso e baixou a cabeça, tentando parecer envergonhado. – É que... – ele suspirou. – Gina é uma mulher incrível! – ele olhou para Harry, passando sinceridade. – E eu sou um pouco... Ciumento. Lily me fez acreditar que você estava mesmo interessado em Gina e eu... Não suporto a idéia de perdê-la! Eu a amo! – ele parou, Harry parou com ele. – Você já amou alguém, Josh?

Harry tentou puxar pela memória. Não chegou nem mesmo a cogitar Stephane. Ele não a amava, e se dera, realmente, conta disso depois de ver Gina. Mas e antes? Antes do acidente? Será que ele amara alguém?

Que pergunta a minha! – Draco sorriu e voltou a andar. – Você tem uma noiva. Deve amá-la muito. Com certeza tem apenas um carinho muito grande por Lily e quis ajudar, certo?

Cl-claro... – Harry respondeu, confuso.

Eu sou um homem inofensivo, Josh. Não seria capaz de ferir nem uma mosca, quanto mais um ser humano! Um igual! – ele sorriu mais uma vez, amigável. – Eu perdi a cabeça, mas isso não vai acontecer de novo, imagine! Foi besteira minha. Na verdade... O que mais me revoltou foi ver que você era comprometido. Eu pensei: é mais um cafajeste querendo tirar proveito da confiança de uma criança para se aproximar de Gina! Bobagem! Vê-se de longe que você não é desse tipo. Você parece o tipo de cara fiel até a morte. Duvido que faria qualquer coisa que magoasse sua noiva. Estou errado? – ele parou novamente.

Harry andou ainda alguns passos, perdido em pensamentos e remorsos. Havia saído de casa sem comer, não passara na loja, nem ao menos ligara para avisar. Tudo isso para ir atrás de outra mulher. Coisa que sua noiva, praticamente, implorara para ele não fazer. Agora estava ali, prestes a arruinar o casamento de um homem que é, simplesmente, louco pela noiva.

Algum problema, Josh? – Draco perguntou, solícito.

Não. Problema nenhum. – respondeu, evasivo.

Que bom! – Draco suspirou. – Ufa! Estou me sentindo bem melhor! – sorriu. – Obrigado por me ouvir, Josh. Tinha certeza que você me daria essa chance. Agora... Aonde você ia mesmo? Ah sim! Falar com a Lily. É melhor se apressar. Daqui a pouco Gina a levará para a escola.

Harry olhou para Draco com surpresa. Agora ele queria realmente que Harry fosse até a casa de Gina? Só podia ser brincadeira.

Bom. Eu preciso ir. – Draco estendeu a mão. – Até qualquer dia, Josh.

Harry não teve reação. Apenas olhava para Draco, tentando buscar no fundo de seus olhos cinzentos alguma sinceridade. Mas se Draco estivesse mentido, ele pensou, o estava fazendo muito bem. Sem muita opção, Harry estendeu a mão para ele também, mas antes que a tocasse...

...Santo Potter... – ele ouviu

O que foi? – Draco perguntou, confuso.

Santo Potter... – Harry falou. – Estranho...

O rosto de Draco esquentou. Ele tentou disfarçar o incômodo que aquilo havia lhe causado. Era assim que ele chamava Harry na escola.

O-o que é estranho? – Draco sondou.

Santo Potter... Ultimamente algumas palavras estranhas vêm surgindo em minha mente, mas não sei de onde as ouvi.

Hum... Bom... Eu realmente preciso ir, Josh. Até... Até qualquer hora. – sem enrolar muito Draco deu meia volta e começou a se afastar.

Harry ainda ficou observando-o por um tempo, tentando se lembrar por que "Santo Potter" havia surgido em sua cabeça justo naquela hora, enquanto conversava com Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy... Tenho certeza que já ouvi esse nome antes.

Confuso, Harry começou a caminhar na direção oposta em que Draco tinha partido. Agora estava em dúvida se ia ou não falar com Gina. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar em Draco, mas tinha medo de estar fazendo um julgamento errado dele por influencia de Lily, ou do ciúme que começara a sentir a algum tempo.

E a Stephane? – ele se perguntou. – i"Eu devo tudo a ela... Não é justo fazer tudo isso às escondidas, como se fosse um crime." /i – enquanto pensava, chegou à esquina da casa de Gina. Ela e Lily estavam saindo de carro. – i "Gina... Vai se casar com outro. E por que não o faria? Ela nem me conhece..." /i– suspirou. – i "Esqueça Josh. Um completo desconhecido não vai conseguir convencê-la, em cima da hora, a não se casar..." /i

Desanimado, depois de ver o carro sumir rua adentro, Harry decidiu ir embora. Era melhor assim. Lily teria que perdoá-lo por isso, mas ele não se sentia no direito de interferir, muito menos de ferir os sentimentos de Stephane, a única pessoa que o conhecia de verdade, e a quem ele devia tanto.

Droga! – Draco resmungou, encostado numa árvore, observando os movimentos de Harry. – i "Essa foi por muito pouco. Se Gina o visse..." /i – ele passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, impaciente. – i "Será que ele está começando a se lembrar?" /i – pensou. – i "Mesmo que sejam lembranças jogadas... E se ele se lembrar? Preciso dar um jeito nisso! Potter não pode me atrapalhar! Ele não pode ganhar dessa vez! Eu tenho que dar um fim nisso. Tenho que dar um fim nele..." /i


	8. O bem sempre vence?

Já fazia alguns dias que Josh havia chegado a três metros da casa de Gina e havia desistido de falar com ela. Desde então ele não entrara mais na Internet, Gina não conseguira mais entrar também, Draco a visitava sempre à noite e acabava dormindo por lá, e Lily passava as tardes sentada na entrada da casa, esperando que Josh aparecesse, afinal, mesmo que ela nunca tivesse dado seu endereço, ele estava na lista!

Lily estava inconformada. Não tinha a menor idéia que seu "grande novo amigo" estivera tão perto de sua casa, e ficava se perguntando porque ele não dera mais nenhuma notícia. Ela não tinha idéia da difícil decisão que Josh tomara, achando que o estava fazendo para o bem de todos, principalmente de Stephane.

Sábado que vem... – Lily sussurrou para si mesma, sentada na porta de casa, com os braços ao redor dos joelhos dobrados. – Exatamente uma semana, e nada do Josh... Não acredito que ele mentiu para mim! – ela socou o joelho. – Ele prometeu que viria! – uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto. – E esse chato do Malfoy que não sai mais da minha casa, droga! – ela se virou em direção à porta e mostrou a língua, como se Draco pudesse ver e se ofender com isso. – Quer saber?! O Josh vai ouvir poucas e boas por ter mentido para mim! Não se faz isso com Lily Potter! Não mesmo!

Espumando de raiva, Lily entrou em casa e atravessou a sala feito um raio, não dando atenção à voz de sua mãe, que perguntara o que havia acontecido de errado. A menina entrou no quarto e bateu, violentamente, a porta. Foi até sua escrivaninha e retirou de uma das gavetas, pergaminho, pena e tinteiro. Rabiscou, com raiva, algumas palavras.

Na mesma velocidade que tinha subido, ela desceu. Atravessou a sala, mais uma vez ignorando a mãe, abraçada a Draco no sofá, saiu pela cozinha e entrou na garagem pela porta dos fundos.

Edwiges? – chamou.

Acendeu a luz e viu a majestosa coruja branca de seu pai empoleirada bem no alto. Edwiges piou incomodada com a luz e com o grito da menina, que a acordara.

Vem aqui, Edwiges. Preciso de um favor seu. – a menina estendeu o braço e a ave, depois de um pio cheio de importância, planou até ela. – Preciso que entregue essa carta para mim. – ela prendeu a carta na pata de Edwiges. – Não sei exatamente como você vai fazer para encontrá-lo, já que ele não é bruxo, mas o nome dele é Josh! Ele deve estar no shopping agora, numa loja de bonecas... Hum... – ela pensou. – Ele se parece com o meu pai! – ela sorriu. – Você se lembra dele, não é?

Edwiges piou, saudosa.

Então! Tente ser discreta, o que eu acho que vai ser difícil, e tente encontrá-lo. É muito importante para mim dar uma bronca naquele mentiroso!

Emburrada, Lily levou Edwiges até perto da janelinha que sempre ficava aberta para que a coruja pudesse entrar e sair sem problemas. Ela não precisou pedir de novo. Eficiente, Edwiges atravessou a janela e ganhou altura, desaparecendo no horizonte como um ponto branco.

hr

Harry estava debruçado sobre o balcão da loja, com cara de poucos, ou nenhum, amigo. Stephane já o vira suspirar várias vezes, e lhe doía o coração saber que não era por ela. Pior, lhe doía o coração saber que, sem saber, ele suspirava pela mãe de sua filha. Cansada de assistir cena tão deprimente, ela foi para os fundos da loja, e o deixou sozinho, disposta a não ficar se culpando por nada.

Harry estava inconformado consigo mesmo. Inconformado por ter se deixado convencer por Draco, inconformado por não ter cumprido a promessa que fizera à Lily, por estar apaixonado por uma mulher que ele mal conhecia, e que nunca poderia ter, e por estar fazendo Stephane sofrer. Ele a via rondando, de vez em quando, e sentia o quanto ela estava triste, mas não tinha coragem de conversar com ela, com medo de se denunciar.

Ele estava apático, imóvel, e a falta de movimento da loja só o deixava pior. Somente uma coisa muito extraordinária poderia tirá-lo daquele estado. E o que poderia ser mais extraordinário do que uma coruja branca entrar pela porta da frente de uma loja no shopping, em plena luz do dia?

Caramba! – Harry se assustou.

Edwiges deu um pio de contentamento e pousou sobre o balcão. Ficou pulando de um lado para o outro, piando feito louca, enquanto Harry se encolhia contra a parede atrás do balcão, imaginado o que aquela coruja poderia querer ali.

Mas que diabo? – ele reclamou. – Xô! Xô! – ele tentou, agitando o braço direito, tentando espantá-la.

O efeito foi contrário. Vendo Harry agitar o braço, Edwiges abriu suas asas e foi pousar no braço do dono. Com um pio de contentamento esticou a pata mostrando a carta para ele. Harry se assustou. Olhou para a pata da ave e viu seu nome no envelope. Surpreendeu-se mais ainda.

Depois que Harry, confuso, soltou a carta da pata de Edwiges, esta lhe deu uma bicadinha carinhosa na orelha, então voou para o balcão novamente, onde ficou observando-o atentamente, soltando piados alegres de vez em quando.

Estranho... – Harry olhava para ela agora. – Tirando o susto que você me deu, eu diria que já vi essa cena... – ela piou. – Deve ter sido em algum filme. – curioso, ele abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

DANE-SE A PRUDÊNCIA! – a carta começava sem nenhuma saudação, nem nada. – NÃO TÔ NEM AÍ SE VOCÊ VAI ACHAR i MUITO /i ESTRANHO ESTA CARTA ESTAR CHEGANDO POR CORUJA! SÓ ESTOU TE ESCREVENDO PARA TE AVISAR QUE ESTOU MUITO, MAS MUITO CHATEADA COM VOCÊ, JOSH! VOCÊ PROMETEU QUE VIRIA FALAR COM MINHA MÃE, MAS NÃO VEIO. AGORA, GRAÇAS A VOCÊ, ELA VAI SE CASAR EM UMA SEMANA! SÓ PARA VOCÊ SABER, MINHA MÃE VAI SE CASAR NA IGREJA DE STA EDWIGES, NO SÁBADO, ÁS 18 HORAS. POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PASSA LÁ PARA DAR OS PARABÉNS A ELA?! MUITO OBRIGADA POR NADA, SEU MENTIROSO! TCHAU! L.P.

Sta Edwiges? – Harry se perguntou, com estranheza, olhando, sem entender por que, para a ave em sua frente.

Edwiges piou, alegremente, diante da menção de seu nome.

Edwiges? – mais um pio. – Seu nome é Edwiges? – ele perguntou para a coruja. Ela piou novamente. – Que maluquice! – ele riu de si mesmo. – Até parece que uma coruja entenderia o que eu falo.

Edwiges abriu as asas em protesto e piou novamente. Harry ficou olhando-a, sentindo-se num deja-vu muito curioso.

Isso é loucura! – ele decidiu ignorar a coruja. – Eu tenho que falar com a Lily. – ele olhou, tristemente, para a carta. - Ela está com raiva de mim. – ele olhou para Edwiges. – Sabe o que seria bom? Que você fosse para outro lugar. Seria bem estranho se alguém entrasse aqui e te visse, sabia?

Surpreendendo Harry por parecer ter entendido o que ele falou, Edwiges deu uma bicada delicada no dedo dele e saiu voando.

Eu hein! – ele exclamou, observando a coruja se afastar e assustar alguns compradores. – Hum... Stephane? – ele chamou. – Será que você poderia ficar aqui na frente um pouco? Eu tenho que fazer um telefonema.

Tudo bem. – ela sorriu, carinhosa, embora desconfiada.

Harry, antes de começar a discar, deu uma última olhada em Stephane, para ver se ela estava prestando atenção nele, mas para sua sorte, uma senhora com quatro menininhas entrou na loja bem na hora.

Que sorte! – ele sorriu.

Pegou o telefone e discou o número que já tinha até decorado. O aparelho chamou uma vez, duas, três.

Alô? – alguém atendeu.

Harry ficou sem fala. Aquela com certeza não era a voz de Lily, então só podia ser de...

Gina? – ele perguntou.

É ela. Quem fala? – Gina perguntou, calmamente.

É... Aqui é o... Josh. – ele falou, inseguro.

Josh? – ela se assustou.

Josh?! – Draco repetiu de onde estava, mal conseguindo acreditar. – Potter! – concluiu.

Ãh! Oi! – Gina sorriu, perdida.

Oi eu... Eu liguei para falar com a Lily... – Harry começou a explicar.

i"E agora?"/i – Draco pensava. – i"Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, mas o que?"/i

Ah... Com a Lily? – Gina ficou desapontada.

É. Eu acho que ela está um pouco triste comigo, não?

Draco olhava para todos os lados, tentando pensar em alguma coisa, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Ele pensou em chamar Gina, mas isso daria muito na cara. Talvez colocar fogo em alguma coisa? Ela perceberia logo que foi por magia. Mas o quê? Então ele viu o fio que saía do telefone e se encaixava na parede.

Hum...

Como você conseguiu meu número? Foi ela quem deu?

Ãh... Hum... – ele ficou perdido, com vergonha de dizer que o havia pego na lista. – Eu...

Mobilicorpus.

Ué? – Gina afastou o telefone da orelha. – Ficou mudo!

Quem era, querida? – Draco veio, displicentemente, da cozinha.

Hum... Foi... Foi engano. – ela sorriu, sentindse péssima por mentir.

Hum... – ele fez apenas. – Eu acho que já vou indo... Está um pouco tarde, não é?

Se você acha... – ela sorriu, aliviada.

Nos vemos amanhã. – ele a beijou. – Tchau.

Quem era mãe?! – Lily descia as escadas.

Hum... Ninguém. – Gina respondeu, ansiosa por Draco ir embora de uma vez.

Como ninguém? – Lily sorriu.

Draco já havia saído, sem dar atenção a Lily, mas não aparatou antes de fazer outro feitiço e conectar o cabo novamente, antes que Gina percebesse o que havia acontecido.

Será que ele vai ligar de novo? – se perguntou. – Você está ficando abusado demais, Potter. E vai pagar por isso! - ele aparatou.

hr

Mas... Mas... Ele já não está morto?! – o homem perguntou, completamente confuso. Olhando para Draco como se o homem tivesse ficado maluco.

Isso é o que todos pensam, idiota! Mas há poucos dias descobri que o maldito Potter está vivo! – Draco respondeu, impaciente.

Puxa, vida! Esse cara é mesmo duro na queda, não?! – ele coçou a barba mal feita.

Até demais para o meu gosto! – Draco falou com desdém.

O senhor... Está prestes a se casar com a namorada dele, não é? É por isso que quer que eu faça o servicinho? Acha que se ela o encontrar...

Não interessam os meus motivos! – Draco respondeu, com raiva. – Apenas faça! Todos já acham que Potter está morto. Ninguém vai sentir falta dele mesmo. A não ser uma pessoa, mas dela eu mesmo cuido!

Para quando o senhor quer o serviço? – o homem estendeu a mão, esperando o pagamento.

Para ontem! – Draco respondeu, jogando alguns galeões na mão dele. – Te dou o resto quando tiver certeza que o Potter já era!

Desculpe perguntar, mas se nem Você-Sabe-Quem conseguiu matá-lo, senhor, por que acha que eu conseguiria?

Porque se você não matar o Potter... – ele chegou muito perto do rosto do homem. - ...eu mato você! – ameaçou.

O senhor não conseguiria! – o homem desafiou. – Todos os comensais sabem que o senhor não conseguiu matar Dumb...

Eu era apenas um garoto! – ele gritou. – Mas agora sou um homem! Eu mudei muito, sr Smith! E lhe aconselho a não me desafiar!

Porque não o mata o senhor mesmo? – ele perguntou. – Matar o Potter me parece arriscado demais, e o que o senhor está me oferecendo...

Faça o serviço e eu te pago o dobro do que combinamos. Não vai ser difícil. Potter não sabe mais quem é. Não sabe mais usar magia. E eu não posso chegar perto dele porque o ministério saberia. Mas você é um aborto miserável! O ministério nem sabe que você existe! – falou com pouco caso. – O ministério da Magia não pode nem desconfiar que um bruxo está por trás da morte dele. Tem que ser um acidente. Um acidente trouxa! Por essa quantia, tenho certeza que você saberá como fazer, não?

O dobro do que combinamos?

Assim que eu tiver certeza que Potter está morto! – Draco afirmou.

Não se preocupe, sr Malfoy. Harry Potter não passa de amanhã à tarde. No máximo!

Perfeito! – com um sorriso maligno no rosto, sem dizer mais nada, Draco aparatou, deixando o homem para trás, contando os galeões em seu bolso, e fazendo a conta do quanto ganharia no final.

hr

Se Harry se lembrasse que existia um mundo mágico, ele certamente perceberia que algo estava interferindo nas suas tentativas de se comunicar com Gina e Lily. Mas como ele não se lembrava de nada, ficou apenas pensando que era um completo azarado.

Ele não vira mais a coruja que viera lhe entregar o bilhete de Lily na tarde anterior, também não tentara ligar novamente, interpretando que o fato do telefone ter ficado mudo era um sinal para ele se afastar daquela família. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia parar de pensar numa forma de se desculpar com Lily. Sentia-se arrasado por tê-la decepcionado.

Qual o problema dessa vez, amor? – Stephane, pela primeira vez em dias, dirigiu a palavra carinhosamente para ele, com um sorriso amável.

Hum... Nada não...

Como se eu não te conhecesse, Josh? – ela sorriu, tentando ao máximo se comportar como a antiga Stephane. – Me diz o que houve?

Você não vai querer ouvir Stephane, então vamos deixar por isso mesmo, ok? – ele respondeu, tentando não ser grosseiro.

Stephane debruçou-se sobre o balcão. - Se eu não vou querer ouvir... Só pode ter a ver com aquela garotinha, não é?

Harry olhou para ela, surpreso. – Ela... Ela me mandou um bilhete ontem... Estava muito chateada porque eu... Porque eu não dei mais notícias...

Hum... Bom... Por que você não... Por que você não vai falar com ela então? – ela falou, girando uma caneta sobre o balcão, mas sem coragem para encará-lo.

O quê?! – Harry perguntou, mais surpreso ainda.

Você tinha razão. – ela forçou um sorriso. – É só uma criança. E, com certeza, se apegou a você... – ela o olhou. – Vá falar com ela... Vocês ainda podem... Ser amigos, não? – o coração dela acelerou.

Você tem certeza disso? – Harry estava com os olhos meio arregalados, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo.

Desde que você me prometa não chegar perto da mãe dela. – Stephane afirmou. – E não venha me pedir para não sentir ciúmes dessa mulher, porque a única coisa que tem me mantido calma é saber que ela vai se casar!

Stephane... – ele começou, sem graça. – Nunca houve nada entre essa mulher e eu.

E eu espero que continue assim, Josh! – ela enfatizou. – Eu te amo, e não suportaria te perder para uma desconhecida!

Você não vai me perder... – ele falou, incerto. – Você mesma disse que ela vai se casar. – falou, casual. – E nós também vamos, não é? – sorriu, tentando passar confiança.

Stephane sorriu de volta, vendo que ainda havia uma chance. – Vamos sim! – respondeu. – E você não sabe o quanto eu estou ansiosa por isso, Josh! – ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto dele e o beijou.

Harry retribuiu o beijo, notando que aquele contato não lhe causava mais sensação nenhuma. Pior ainda, foi a imagem de Gina que lhe veio à mente quando suas bocas se tocaram.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, movido pelo remorso, Harry sorriu e falou: - Marque a data do nosso casamento, Stephane.

S-Sério?! – ela sentiu seu coração pular de alegria.

Sério! – ele sorriu, aliviado por vê-la tão contente. – Esse noivado já está longo demais! Já passou da hora de nos casarmos!

Oh Josh! – ela o abraçou, radiante de felicidade.

Eu só preciso... Falar com a Lily. – ele explicou.

Mas...

Eu vou até a casa dela.

O quê?!

Eu consegui o endereço. – ele olhou para o relógio. – Mas não se preocupe. Há essa hora a mãe dela não está em casa, deve estar trabalhando.

Hum...

Confie em mim, Stephane. – ele pediu. – Eu só preciso desfazer o mal entendido com a Lily. – sorriu. – Eu não sei por que, mas a amizade dessa menina é muito importante para mim.

Stephane sentiu o coração apertado. Soltando-se dele, sem encará-lo, ela falou: - Você está certo. – tentou sorrir. – Vá falar com ela, mas se a mãe dela estiver em casa...

Se o carro estiver na garagem eu dou meia volta! Prometo!

Promete?

Palavra! – ele levantou a mão direita.

Stephane sorriu para ele, embora apreensiva, e deu espaço para que ele passasse. Ela estava insegura diante da possibilidade de Gina vê-lo. Tinha medo de que Harry desse de cara com Draco, mas a culpa que sentia por tê-lo privado de sua verdadeira vida a impediu de ser mais egoísta ainda e proibi-lo de ver a própria filha. Se tivesse sorte, talvez Harry e Lily pudessem ser amigos sem nunca descobrirem seu grau de parentesco, e sem que Gina descobrisse que ele estava vivo.

Do lado de fora da loja, na praça de alimentação, com o rosto ligeiramente escondido atrás de um folheto promocional, a figura bizarra do sr Smith espionava o movimento na loja de bonecas.

i"Quanto o Profeta Diário me pagaria por algumas fotos de Harry Potter vivo?!" /i – ele pensava. – i "Será que tanto quanto o sr Malfoy me pagou para vê-lo morto?" /i – ele colocou a mão no bolso e sentiu o toque gelado dos galeões que havia ganhado. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não segurava um galeão. – i "Aqueles ratos são espertos." /i – pensou. – i "Não acharia estranho se me pagassem com ouro de duende. E depois?! Pelo menos o dinheiro do sr Malfoy ainda não desapareceu." /i – sorriu.

O homem ficou girando um galeão nos dedos, mas logo o deixou de lado para voltar a observar a loja, bem a tempo de ver Harry saindo dela.

i"Onde vai com tanta pressa, sr Potter?" /i – ele se perguntou.

Enfiou a mão no outro bolso e tirou de lá um celular novinho em folha. Levantou-se, apressado, e começou a seguir Harry para ter certeza que ele sairia do shopping. Sua boca se contorceu num sorriso horrendo quando Harry atravessou as portas automáticas.

i "Vai ser mais cedo do que eu imaginava!" /i– um pouco atrapalhado, ele discou um número em seu aparelho novo e esperou que fosse atendido, sem nunca perder Harry de vista.

Pronto. – alguém atendeu.

Ele está saindo do shopping pelo portão D. Tem cabelos pretos, altura mediana, está de calça jeans, um tênis preto e laranja, que combinação!, e um moletom azul escuro.

Tem idéia de quantos homens podem estar vestidos desse jeito, meu amigo?! – o outro reclamou.

Ahf! – o sr Smith bufou. – Vou pedir informação para ele. Fique atento ao portão D.

Certo. – o homem desligou.

O sr Smith teve que tirar fôlego sabe-se lá Deus de onde para alcançar Harry no exato momento em que ele cruzava, a pé, o portão D do shopping. Ofegante, ele tocou o ombro de Harry que, educado, parou para atendê-lo. Naquele mesmo instante um carro preto passou em frente à saída do shopping e seu motorista deu uma boa olhada nas feições de Harry. Percebendo que seu trabalho havia terminado, o sr Smith agradeceu a atenção de Harry e voltou para dentro do estacionamento, fingindo ir até onde estava seu carro.

O acidente não poderia acontecer ali, naquela rua. Tinha que ser um lugar mais movimentado, onde o carro estivesse com mais velocidade, e onde ninguém discutisse o fato de ter sido um acidente.

Harry estava bastante acostumado a andar a pé. Tinha algum dinheiro guardado, mas tinha planos de comprar uma casa maior, por isso ainda não havia investido num meio de transporte próprio. Além disso, nunca ia para muito longe mesmo.

Harry estava aliviado por não estar saindo escondido, por ter contado a Stephane aonde ia. Ele caminhou, tranqüilamente até a esquina do shopping, um cruzamento muito movimentado, onde muitos clientes haviam sugerido que fosse construída uma passarela. Ele parou na calçada, disposto a esperar o farol fechar, mas é incrível como o farol parece ficar horas aberto quando estamos com pressa, ou ansiosos com alguma coisa.

Quando notou o movimento diminuir, e sentiu-se seguro para atravessar sem problemas, Harry voltou a andar. Se ele pudesse ver o sorriso do homem por trás do volante daquele carro preto estacionado na outra esquina, ele teria pensado duas vezes antes de continuar.

Faltavam apenas duas faixas para ele alcançar a outra calçada. Tão perdido estava em pensamentos que não notou o motor do carro que acelerava, tão pouco teve tempo de desviar, correr, ou qualquer coisa assim. Tudo que sentiu foi uma dor dilacerar seu quadril, a falta de gravidade quando foi jogado ao chão, e uma pontada horrível na cabeça devido ao choque.

O mundo ficou escuro, ele não tinha mais noção de seu próprio corpo. Não conseguia distinguir onde a dor começava e onde acabava. Ele começou a sentir um líquido quente e salgado escorrer por sua língua, respirar estava ficando difícil. Parecia que alguém estava abaixando o volume do mundo. Ele ainda conseguiu ouvir o cantar de pneus de um carro e algumas vozes alteradas e então o silêncio, a dor, o mundo sumindo diante de seus olhos.


	9. Aceita ou não aceita?

i"É grave o estado de saúde de rapaz atropelado em frente ao shopping center na tarde de ontem. A polícia ainda não identificou o agressor."

"Barril de petróleo atinge novo recorde de preço esta manhã, e fecha acima dos 100 dólares o barril!"

"Só grave?!"/i – Draco pensou, descontente, sentado em frente à TV ligada e fingindo que não estava interessado.

Hei! É o shopping onde o Josh trabalha! – Lily exclamou ao lado de Draco. – Será que foi ele quem foi atropelado? – perguntou, assustada.

Lily, o Josh não é o único rapaz que trabalha naquele shopping. Aliás, ele nem falou que a vítima era um funcionário. – Gina tentou tranqüilizá-la.

Mas e se for ele, mãe?! – ela se levantou, preocupada. – Me leve ao shopping! Eu preciso saber se é ele!

Mesmo que seja. – Draco interferiu, vendo o perigo no pedido da menina. – O que você tem a ver com isso?

Draco! – Gina ralhou.

Bobagem, na minha opinião! – Draco argumentou. – Se fosse algum conhecido de vocês a notícia já teria chegado.

Mãe! Por favor! – Lily insistiu.

Lily... – Gina repetiu. – Não foi o Josh. Fique sossegada.

Mas mãe, ele... Ele nunca mais deu notícias! Além disso, eu...

Você o que? – Gina desconfiou.

Insegura, Lily olhou da mãe para Draco e, como que pressentindo o perigo, resolveu mentir. – Nada... Só queria vê-lo de novo... Posso, pelo menos, ligar para a loja?

Você sabe o número? – Gina perguntou, penalizada.

Deve estar na lista, não? – ela respondeu.

Tem razão. – Gina cedeu. – Ligue então.

Valeu, mãe! – mais contente, Lily correu até a estante onde ficava o telefone e começou a procurar o número da loja na lista telefônica.

Gina, acho que está na hora de ir para casa. – Draco se levantou, tenso. – Nos vemos amanhã, no ensaio do casamento?

Claro. – Gina respondeu, com um sorriso amarelo. – Até amanhã.

Não vejo a hora. – Draco respondeu, sorridente. Deu um beijo nela e deu um tchauzinho para Lily, tão rápido que nem pode ver a língua que ela mostrou para ele.

Antes de aparatar, Draco ainda pode ouvir a menina gritar um "Achei!".

Alô. – uma voz arrastada atendeu do outro lado da linha.

Stephane? É a Lily! Eu quero falar com o Josh!

Lily! – Gina ainda ralhou.

Por favor. – Lily consertou.

Hum... O Josh? O Josh não está.

Não? E onde ele está? – Lily insistiu.

Ele foi comprar material para a confecção das bonecas.

Quando?

Hoje de manhã. – ela respondeu, insegura.

Ah é? – Lily desconfiou. – Quer dizer então que ele não foi atropelado ontem à tarde?

Atropelado? – Stephane forçou surpresa na voz. – Não. Imagine!

Hum... Quando ele chegar você pede para ele me ligar?

Claro. É só isso? Eu estou realmente ocupada.

É sim. Obrigada. Tchau.

Mal a menina teve tempo de se despedir e Stephane já havia desligado o telefone.

Mais alguma coisa, Malfoy?! – ela perguntou, irritada.

Você sabe que é melhor assim, Sandler. Se a pirralha descobre que o Potter foi atropelado vai dar um jeito de descobrir onde ele está e vai convencer a Gina a levá-la para visitá-lo. Aí nossos planos vão por água abaixo. – falou, tranqüilamente, observando algumas bonecas.

Eu te pedi para não machucá-lo, Malfoy. Você não cumpriu a sua palavra!

Você tinha que mantê-lo afastado da Gina e, no entanto ele quase se encontrou com ela! – Draco perdeu a paciência. – Eu disse que tiraria todos que estivessem no meu caminho! E é bom você ficar bem quietinha, Sandler, ou a comunidade bruxa terá um aborto a menos de que se envergonhar! – ele falou, muito próximo do rosto dela.

Você é cruel, Malfoy! – Stephane retrucou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Cruel?! Eu? – ele sorriu. – Não fui eu que separei pai e filha, que privei um homem de seu passado, nem nada.

Eu, pelo menos, me arrependi do meu erro! – ela gritou.

Se arrependeu? – Draco perguntou. – E porque não foi contar a Gina que o namoradinho dela está vivo?

Você sabe que eu não posso! Além disso, você não deixaria, não é? Com certeza tentaria matá-lo, como fez ontem!

Com certeza. – Draco deu meia volta para sair da loja. – E posso tentar terminar o serviço, Sandler. Por isso, acho bom você ficar bem longe de qualquer um da família da Gina até sábado, ok?

hr

Qual é o estado dele, doutor? – Stephane, preocupada, perguntou.

Estável... O que pode ser bom ou ruim. – o médico respondeu para ela.

Ambos observavam Harry por trás do vidro da UTI. Ele estava deitado lá, pálido e cheio de arranhões, ataduras na cabeça e cheio de fios aqui e ali que monitoravam suas funções vitais. Stephane não podia deixar de pensar que tudo aquilo era culpa dela e de sua vontade de retornar de cabeça erguida ao mundo da magia. Ela mal ouvia o que o médico dizia.

Bom porque não houve piora, mas ruim porque também não houve melhora... Infelizmente o corpo de seu noivo parece estar inerte, e não dá nenhum sinal de que vai sair do coma.

Ah, não diga isso, doutor! – uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Minha função é manter a família informada de tudo, srta Sandler. As notícias boas e as ruins. E eu devo dizer que a srta deve se preparar para o pior...

Não! Eu me recuso! – ela se descontrolou. – Josh não vai morrer! Ele vai sair dessa! Eu tenho certeza!

Todos esperamos que sim, srta Sandler. – o médico falou de cabeça baixa.

Eu... Eu posso ficar lá com ele, doutor?

Não é permitido acompanhante na UTI, srta Sandler, mas a srta pode ficar aqui fora o tempo que quiser...

Obrigada...

O médico se foi e Stephane ficou ali, sozinha, olhando para a figura aparentemente sem vida de Harry. Uma série de coisas passando por sua cabeça. Flashs de tudo que havia feito para conquistá-lo, e de tudo que havia vivido depois de consegui-lo. A angústia que sentiu ao descobrir que a vida de Harry Potter era muito mais completa que a dela própria, e que ela o havia impedido de viver tudo isso. Todas as mentiras que contara antes e depois de conhecer Draco Malfoy, e a vontade de levar tudo isso à tona, contar tudo para Gina e Lily, perder Harry para sempre.

i"Eu não posso fazer isso... Longe deles Josh está mais seguro." /i – ela o olhava ainda, atenta. – i "Draco acabaria com ele, e comigo também." /i Quando você se levantar daí, Josh, nós vamos embora dessa cidade! Vamos para bem longe! Vamos, finalmente, construir uma vida nova e... Eu te darei outros filhos, para compensar a que eu impedi que você conhecesse! – ela espalmou a mão sobre o vidro, como se pudesse tocá-lo à distância. – Eu prometo que você vai ser feliz longe da sua família! Prometo!

hr

Lily não estranhou o fato de Josh não ter ligado para ela nos dias que se seguiram. Ela tinha certeza de que Stephane não passaria o recado. Mas saber que ele estava bem já era o suficiente para ela. Sabendo que Josh não havia sido atropelado e que não estava em estado grave num hospital qualquer, era apenas uma questão de tempo até ela dar um jeito de se encontrar com ele. E isso era tudo que ela queria...

O tempo estava passando e o casamento de sua mãe se aproximando. Os vestidos de noiva e de dama já haviam chegado. Quase todos os dias uma coruja trazia um pacote de tamanho ou cor diferente, com um cartão pomposo de algum dos "aliados" de Draco, parabenizando o casal pelo matrimônio.

Toda aquela movimentação só deixava Lily mais e mais chateada. Em todos os anos que ela havia convivido com o fato de que Draco era o novo namorado de sua mãe, e depois noivo, ela nunca havia se sentido tão sem chão quanto aquela semana, a última semana que ela teria para tentar separar os dois.

Desista, Lily. – Rony falou para a sobrinha durante o jantar. – Você já tentou de tudo e não conseguiu. Desista.

Mas tio... – Lily havia convencido a mãe a passar mais tempo na casa de seu tio Rony. Era sua última tentativa de deixar Gina culpada por estar se casando e fazê-la desistir.

Seu tio tem razão, Lily. – Hermione tomou seu lugar a mesa, ao lado do cadeirão onde o filho mais velho do casal esperava para ser alimentado. – Nem essa chantagem emocional que você bolou está dando certo. – ela completou enquanto levava a colher de papinha até a boca do bebê.

Posso dar comida para ele, tia? Não estou com fome. – Lily pediu.

Pode. – Hermione deixou.

Eu não me conformo por Josh ainda não ter tentado falar comigo, sabe? Eu mandei até a Edwiges atrás dele, mas...

Você mandou uma coruja entregar uma carta para um trouxa?! – Rony quase se engasgou com a comida.

Hum... Mandei. Eu estava brava com ele e não estava nem aí se ele ia se assustar ou não com a coruja! – ela respondeu, emburrada.

Mas Lily! – Hermione interveio. – Sua mãe poderia estar respondendo a um inquérito agora! Imagine só?!

Ela seria presa por causa disso? – a menina perguntou, entre assustada e animada. – Presa ela não teria como se casar com o Malfoy! Eu devia ter pensado nisso antes!

Ok, mocinha! – Rony tomou as rédeas da situação. – Agora já é demais! Essa sua mania de querer consertar tudo já está passando dos limites! Eu também não gosto do Malfoy, e nem entendo porque a Gina resolveu se casar logo com ele, mas você está exagerando!

Lily... Por mais difícil que seja, tente imaginar que sua mãe estará feliz, como nunca antes, hein?

Feliz com o Malfoy, tia? – Lily perguntou, colocando a colher em forma de vassoura sobre o prato colorido do bebê. – Eu duvido. – ela se levantou, chateada. – Mamãe não ama o Malfoy. Ela só vai se arrepender desse casamento. Boa noite! – triste, Lily subiu para o quarto de hóspedes que os tios haviam arrumado para ela.

hr

Maquiagem, cabelo, vestido, sapatos, buquê... Gina estava pronta. O grande dia havia chegado. Ela estava parada em frente ao espelho, dando os últimos retoques no traje de seu casamento e, ela tinha que admitir, pensando em como estaria se sentindo se aquilo tudo estivesse acontecendo há 10 anos atrás, e se o noivo fosse Harry. Ela se permitiu até sorrir.

Você está mesmo feliz? – Lily apareceu na porta do quarto da mãe. Também já estava pronta.

Oi. – Gina sorriu mais ainda ao ver a filha toda arrumada. – Por que não estaria? – ela se virou e desceu do banquinho. – Que tal estou? – ela deu uma voltinha.

Linda! – Lily sorriu, com sinceridade. Levantou-se e parou ao lado da mãe, de frente para o espelho. – Hum... Quando eu me casar quero ficar uma noiva tão linda quanto você, mãe!

Vai ser mais linda ainda, Lily! Ai que inveja eu tenho desses seus olhos, sabia?! – ela riu, enquanto ajeitava o arranjo na cabeça da filha.

Mas eu só vou me casar quando tiver certeza absoluta de que estou perdidamente apaixonada. Se não vou preferir ficar sozinha!

Ah... Não comece, Lily. – Gina fechou a cara e foi até a cômoda, onde seu buquê repousava dentro de uma bonita caixa.

Ainda está em tempo, mãe. – Lily a seguiu. – Por favor!

Eu já me decidi, Lily! – ela segurou o buquê e se olhou no espelho novamente, para ver como ficava com o figurino completo. – E nem você vai me fazer mudar de idéia. O Draco me ama, e eu posso aprender a amá-lo também. – ela suspirou. – Ele me surpreende a cada dia, e eu gosto disso. Sei que seremos felizes! – ela sorriu, confiante.

Se você acha... – Lily suspirou, finalmente desistindo, e saiu do quarto, a tempo de não ver o olhar inseguro que sua mãe dispensou a seu próprio reflexo.

hr

Eu vim assim que pude, doutor! Quer dizer que ele melhorou?

Stephane chegou ao hospital toda descabelada. Havia fechado a loja às pressas assim que recebera o telefonema do hospital. Harry havia apresentado melhoras e seria tirado da UTI.

Não foi uma recuperação de verdade, mas foi o suficiente para tirá-lo da unidade de tratamento intensivo. A srta poderá ficar com ele no quarto agora.

Que bom! – Stephane sorriu, emocionada. – E o coma?

Nenhum sinal de melhora. É como eu te disse no outro dia: ele pode acordar esta noite, e pode não acordar nunca mais...

Ele vai acordar, doutor! – ela falou, com esperança. – Eu tenho certeza que vai! Qual o quarto dele?

A enfermeira vai te levar até lá, srta Sandler. – o médico sorriu, educadamente.

Uma enfermeira veio imediatamente ao encontro dos dois e levou Stephane para o quarto em que Harry estava. A aparência dele parecia ligeiramente melhor, e a quantidade de fios conectados a ele era bem menor.

A funcionária saiu do quarto, dizendo que poderia ser chamada a qualquer momento se ela precisasse de alguma coisa. Stephane puxou um banquinho para o lado da maca de Harry e se sentou ali, emocionada. Segurou a mão dele, e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas observando-o, até não se conter e começar a chorar.

Me desculpe, Josh. – ela falou depois de alguns instantes. - Eu sinto muito mesmo! Isso tudo é culpa minha! – soluçou. – Eu devia ter me empenhado mais em te manter afastado daquela família, do Malfoy, mas eu nunca imaginei que ele realmente seria capaz de... – ela respirou fundo, incapaz de continuar.

Se eu soubesse... – suspirou novamente, e começou a acariciar o rosto dele. – Ele vai se casar hoje, sabia? – ela olhou para o relógio. – A cerimônia começa em uma hora. O Malfoy fez questão de me avisar. Dentro de uma hora Gina estará casada e nunca mais poderá fazer parte de sua vida. E quando você acordar nós vamos para bem longe, e você nunca mais a verá, ou a sua filha... Mas isso não te fará falta porque você nunca se lembrará de Gina e nem fará idéia de que Lily é sua filha, então...

Três batidas na porta interromperam o raciocínio de Stephane.

Com licença. – uma outra enfermeira entrou. – A srta pode vir à recepção? Há alguns papéis que precisa assinar.

Claro. – ela respondeu, solícita. – Eu já volto, meu amor. – ela beijou a mão de Harry e saiu do quarto.

hr

Gina? – a noiva ouviu seu pai chamando-a do andar de baixo. – Já está pronta?

Estou. – ela saiu do quarto, sorridente. – Vamos?

Nossa! – Arthur olhou para sua única filha, vestida de noiva, pronta para se casar. – Você está magnífica!

Obrigada. – ela terminou de descer e enlaçou o braço do pai, para acompanhá-lo até a carruagem-portal. – E a Lily?

Já está na carruagem. Ela não está muito feliz, não é?

Ela vai se acostumar, pai. – Gina tentou não se abalar.

Tem certeza que ele é o cara...

Draco mudou radicalmente desde a época em que o conhecemos, pai. Tenho certeza de que é com ele que eu quero me casar. – ela terminou a frase já em frente à carruagem, sendo ajudada pelo pai a subir.

Vamos, querida! Sorria! – Arthur pediu a neta.

Lily abriu um sorriso forçado que logo se fechou. Não demorou para que a luz azulada surgisse em volta da carruagem e os tirasse dali.

hr

A noite chegou fria, silenciosa, melancólica. Um ar de incerteza pairava por todo o lugar. Ninguém conseguia sorrir, fingir estar à vontade. Seria no dia seguinte. A grande jornada em busca de paz, ou da morte.

Todos já tinham ido para sua cama. A sra Weasley proibiu qualquer um de ficar acordado por muito tempo, mas era difícil pegar no sono diante de tantas expectativas. Ele não se sentia completamente preparado, mas tinha que fazer aquilo, e tinha que fazê-lo sozinho. Não queria mais mortes, não queria perder mais alguma pessoa querida. Iria sozinho. Estava decidido.

Harry? – Gina sussurrou o nome dele. Não queria assustá-lo, mas foi em vão.

Gina? Ainda está acordada? – Harry perguntou, depois de se refazer do susto que levara.

Não consegui pegar no sono. – ela respondeu, terminando de descer as escadas e caminhando até ele, perto da janela, por onde ele olhava para a paisagem escura que cercava a Toca àquela hora da madrugada. – Aliás, sou capaz de jurar que ninguém mais conseguiu pegar.

Ela segurou as mãos dele. Elas estavam geladas.

Por favor, Harry. – ela pediu mais uma vez. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, embora houvesse prometido que não choraria mais.

Eu tenho que ir, Gina! – ele respondeu, desviando o olhar do dela. Não agüentava vê-la tão desesperada, sentia que poderia perder a convicção diante daquele olhar, mas ele sabia que tinha que fazê-lo.

Pelo menos me deixe ir com você!

Nem pensar! – ele voltou a encará-la.

Então leve o Rony e a Mione! Não vá sozinho, Harry!

Eu não pretendo arriscar a vida de mais ninguém Gina. Essa guerra é minha e de Voldemort. E muita gente já morreu tentando me salvar. Ta na hora de retribuir, e de acabar de uma vez com tudo isso. E eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho!

Deixa de ser tão teimoso, Harry! – as lágrimas já rolavam sem esforço algum. – Você não precisa fazer isso sozinho! Você não foi a única vítima de Voldemort! Milhares de bruxos te acompanhariam nessa viajem...

E dezenas deles morreriam, Gina! Eu não quero isso! – ele foi firme. – Eu já tomei minha decisão e nem você será capaz de mudá-la! – ele se virou de costas e voltou a olhar para o horizonte.

Gina respirou fundo. Conhecia aquela determinação e sabia que, se não havia conseguido convencê-lo com mais aquela tentativa, não conseguiria mais. Conformada, ela enxugou as lágrimas e caminhou até ele. O abraçou pela cintura e encostou a cabeça nas costas dele. Sentiu-o suspirar, e sentiu-se reconfortada quando as mãos dele sobrepuseram as suas.

Se você tem mesmo que ir... – ela começou. – Pelo menos se despede direito de mim.

Como assim? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

Você sabe do que estou falando. – ela se afastou e virou-o de frente para ela. – Se você vai embora, pelo menos me deixa com alguma lembrança sua. Algo realmente forte. – ela disse vencendo o acanhamento e olhando nos olhos dele.

Harry sorriu, tocado pelas palavras dela. Depositou, suavemente, as mãos em seu rosto e a beijou, delicadamente. – Eu tenho esperado por isso há algum tempo, Gi, mas não acho que esse seja o momento, ou o motivo certo...

É o meu corpo! – ela respondeu. – Eu decido quando é o momento certo, e eu digo que é agora!

Você não acredita que eu vá conseguir voltar. – ele afirmou.

Eu realmente quero que você volte, Harry, e vou ficar te esperando, mas nós dois sabemos que isso que você está fazendo é, praticamente, um suicídio!

Então não acho que você deva se entregar para mim só porque acha que vai ser a última vez que nos vemos! – ele se afastou dela novamente, mais inseguro ainda diante das palavras dela.

Mas eu quero. E não é só por achar que nunca mais eu vá te ver, mas porque eu te amo! – ela foi até ele mais uma vez, e o puxou pela mão. – Vem comigo.

Para onde?

Você vai ver... – ela o olhou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

hr

i Dor, cansaço, fome, fraqueza, medo... Estava morto ou vivo? Havia conseguido ou não? Onde estava? Ele não sabia. Ele não enxergava nada. Com certeza havia perdido os óculos mais uma vez. Certamente haviam se espatifado durante o duelo.

Ele podia perceber que era dia, pois seus olhos estavam incomodados com a claridade, mesmo mal podendo abri-los. Alguma coisa os estava mantendo fechados, algo parecia ter colado suas pálpebras.

"Deve ser sangue..." – pensou, e então tudo escureceu, e ele não viu mais nada...

Oh, graças a Deus! Que bom que você acordou! – uma voz feminina furou-lhe os ouvidos e fez sua cabeça latejar.

Harry abriu os olhos, mas só viu um borrão muito próximo de seu corpo. Borrão que com o tempo foi se tornando mais nítido, embora não completamente. Ele percebeu que era uma moça, e que estava sorrindo.

Quem é você? – perguntou.

Meu nome é Stephane. Stephane Sandler. Eu te trouxe para cá. Acho que você sofreu um acidente muito sério! Mas agora está tudo bem, e eu vou poder, finalmente, saber seu nome! – ela apoiou-se na cama dele, com um sorriso amigável.

Meu nome? – ele se espantou com o esforço que teve que fazer para responder a pergunta tão óbvia. – Eu... Eu não sei! – respondeu, assustado.

Como não sabe? – a moça de sorriso sincero o olhava, preocupada. – Você não se lembra do seu nome? Não se lembra de nada mesmo?

Não! Não consigo me lembrar de nada! – ele começou a se agitar. – Não me lembro de nada! De nada!

Calma! – ela sorriu, satisfeita. - Fique calmo, por favor! – Stephane se levantou e deu um copo de água para ele. – Eu estou aqui! Vou cuidar de você, e juntos vamos descobrir tudo que aconteceu, ok? Pode contar comigo para o que você precisar!

Sua mãe não vai gostar nada se ver seu vestido sujo de sorvete. – um homem parou ao lado dela, sorrindo bondoso.

O quê? – ela olhou para ele assustada. – Vestido? – ela olhou para baixo a tempo de afastar o sorvete que, ao invés de sujar seu vestido, sujou o chão. – Nossa! Eu nem me dei conta de que ainda estava vestida assim!

i"É Josh..."/i – ele pensou. – i"Acho que você falou demais!"/i – ele apoiou o cotovelo ao lado do teclado e ficou, pacientemente, esperando uma resposta dela. – i"É linda mesmo..." /i – pensou, olhando a foto dela. Maximizou a tela, apertou a tecla 'Print Screen' e guardou a foto.

b Gininha "Minha vida é um caldeirão de lembranças..." escreve: /b Nunca vou esquecer o Harry, ñ importa com quem me case. Ele foi especial para mim.

No que posso ajudá-lo, então? – Josh virou-se de frente para Draco, que teve um leve sobressalto. Josh teve a impressão de já ter visto aquele rosto antes. Como isso freqüentemente acontecia, achou melhor perguntar. – Nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

Temo... – Draco ainda o encarava. Percorreu sua testa com os olhos, rapidamente. Não havia cicatriz, nem óculos, mas o cabelo era o mesmo e os olhos também. – Temo que não, senhor? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

Pode me chamar apenas de Josh. – ele respondeu, simpático. – Em que posso lhe ser útil, senhor?

Malfoy. – Draco respondeu, observando cada reação de Josh. – Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy? – Josh perguntou, pensativo.

Caramba! – Harry se assustou.

Edwiges deu um pio de contentamento e pousou sobre o balcão. Ficou pulando de um lado para o outro, piando feito louca, enquanto Harry se encolhia contra a parede atrás do balcão, imaginado o que aquela coruja poderia querer ali.

Ele vai se casar hoje, sabia? – ela olhou para o relógio. – A cerimônia começa em uma hora. O Malfoy fez questão de me avisar. Dentro de uma hora Gina estará casada e nunca mais poderá fazer parte de sua vida. E quando você acordar nós vamos para bem longe, e você nunca mais a verá... /i

hr

i "Nunca mais." /i– aquelas duas palavras ficaram ecoando em sua cabeça, como badaladas de um sino.

Aos poucos ele começou a distinguir a claridade, os sons do lugar foram chegando aos seus ouvidos, as sensações de dor e formigamento começaram a tomar seu corpo. Ele balançou a cabeça. Sentiu os dedos das mãos e dos pés se contraírem involuntariamente.

Abriu os olhos. A claridade o deixou ligeiramente cego. Ele colocou a mão na frente dos olhos, e aos poucos foi se acostumando com a luz do dia que entrava pela janela do quarto de hospital em que estava.

Ele se sentou devagar, sentido o quarto girar ao seu redor. Algumas cenas, provavelmente sonhos, começaram a dançar em sua mente. Ele tentou se concentrar em algumas. Tudo que via era Gina estática, imóvel. Era uma foto.

i "Gina..." /i – ele se permitiu sorrir. – i "Mas o que foi que aconteceu? O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?" /i – ele tentou se levantar.

Queria chamar alguém que lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Ele viu algumas peças de roupa dobradas sobre um móvel, caminhou até lá e ficou olhando-as. Não lhe eram estranhas, mas também não se pareciam com as roupas que costumava usar. Percebeu que havia algo no bolso da calça. Era um bilhete. Forçou os olhos o máximo que pode, e leu:

DANE-SE A PRUDÊNCIA! NÃO TÔ NEM AÍ SE VOCÊ VAI ACHAR i MUITO /i ESTRANHO ESTA CARTA ESTAR CHEGANDO POR CORUJA! SÓ ESTOU TE ESCREVENDO PARA TE AVISAR QUE ESTOU MUITO, MAS MUITO CHATEADA COM VOCÊ, JOSH! VOCÊ PROMETEU QUE VIRIA FALAR COM MINHA MÃE, MAS NÃO VEIO. AGORA, GRAÇAS A VOCÊ, ELA VAI SE CASAR EM UMA SEMANA! SÓ PARA VOCÊ SABER, MINHA MÃE VAI SE CASAR NA IGREJA DE STA EDWIGES, NO SÁBADO, ÁS 18 HORAS. POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PASSA LÁ PARA DAR OS PARABÉNS A ELA?! MUITO OBRIGADA POR NADA, SEU MENTIROSO! TCHAU! L.P.

i "L.P.?" /i – ele franziu o cenho. – L.P.? Lily? – duvidou. – Lily Potter!

Seu corpo ficou tenso, o coração acelerou, ele estava completamente perdido e mais uma enxurrada de lembranças começaram a invadir sua mente. A garotinha ruiva com vestido de festa, as conversas com uma mulher que lhe deixava balançado, a visita de Malfoy a loja onde ele trabalhava, Stephane... Ele voltou a ler o bilhete.

MINHA MÃE VAI SE CASAR NA IGREJA DE STA EDWIGES, NO SÁBADO, ÀS 18 HORAS.

iO nome dele era Harry. – ela sorriu. – Eu tenho um monte de fotos dele no meu quarto. Meu tio e minha tia me deram um monte, mas só da época em que ele era criança. Eles diziam que ele era super legal e corajoso, e que amava muito minha mãe!/i

Lily! – ele repetiu mais uma vez. Suas mãos tremiam agora e seu coração parecia que ia explodir de tão forte que batia. – Lily é minha filha! – então seus olhos começaram a se encher de água, sua boca se abria num sorriso involuntário, que se misturava à vontade incontrolável de chorar. – Esse tempo todo... Era de mim que ela falava! – ele mal podia acreditar. – Ela é minha filha, com a Gina! – ele sorria e chorava, tudo ao mesmo tempo. – E Gina vai se casar?! – ele parou de repente, como numa daquelas cenas cômicas de filme.

iVocê me ameaçou! – Harry respondeu, enquanto caminhava ao lado dele.

Eu sei... – Draco colocou as mãos no bolso e baixou a cabeça, tentando parecer envergonhado. – É que... – ele suspirou. – Gina é uma mulher incrível! – ele olhou para Harry, passando sinceridade. – E eu sou um pouco... Ciumento. Lily me fez acreditar que você estava mesmo interessado em Gina e eu... Não suporto a idéia de perdê-la! Eu a amo! – ele parou, Harry parou com ele. – Você já amou alguém, Josh?/i

Com o Malfoy?! – ele se perguntou sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Ele ficou completamente atordoado, era informação demais de uma vez só. A única coisa de que ele tinha certeza era de que tinha que encontrar Gina, falar com ela, mesmo que não houvesse mais tempo. Decidido, Harry pegou as roupas dobradas sobre o móvel e começou a se vestir. Quando o tênis era a última peça que faltava, a porta de seu quarto se abriu.

Josh! – Stephane levou um susto e tanto, assim como Harry. – Oh, Josh! Você acordou! – ela correu em direção a ele e o abraçou. Lágrimas de felicidade molhavam seu rosto. – Eu estava tão preocupada com você, Josh!

Você mentiu para mim. – foi tudo que ele disse.

O-o quê? – ela se afastou, confusa. – Do que você está falando, querido? – ela perguntou calmamente, imaginando que ele estivesse delirando por causa de algum medicamento.

Eu me lembrei de tudo, Stephane. – ele a olhava, sério.

Tudo? – ela ficou séria, embora tentasse disfarçar.

Tudo que aconteceu desde o meu acidente, ou melhor, da batalha contra Voldemort! – ele voltou a calçar o tênis.

Stephane ficou imóvel e sem palavras. Não podia acreditar que depois de tantos anos, graças às tramóias de Draco, Harry tivesse recuperado a memória. Agora ela não sabia como reagir. Não tinha idéia do quanto ele havia descoberto com a volta de suas memórias.

Que bom! – ela sorriu. – Então... Então você já sabe seu verdadeiro nome? Pode me dizer qual é!

Você sabe exatamente como eu me chamo, Stephane! E você mentiu para mim!

Como assim?! – ela se apavorou.

Eu ouvi o que você disse enquanto eu estava desacordado, Stephane. Cada palavra!

Josh eu não...

O casamento é hoje? – ele perguntou apenas.

Que casamento? – ela tentou desconversar.

Não tente me fazer de bobo, Stephane. Pode ser a última chance para eu esquecer o que você fez.

Ela respirou fundo. Seria tão mais fácil dizer que não. Que o casamento já havia acontecido e que não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer. Mas ela teve medo do que ele faria se descobrisse mais uma mentira.

S-sim... – ela respondeu, finalmente. – Mas você não pode fazer mais nada. Você nunca chegará à igreja a tempo! Você nem sabe onde será a cerimônia!

Sei sim! – ele tirou o bilhete de Lily do bolso da calça e mostrou para ela. – Minha ifilha/i me deixou o endereço!

Como?

Conversamos depois, Stephane.

Josh! – ela gritou enquanto ele atravessava a porta do quarto. – Você não pode sair assim! Você acabou de sair de um coma! Josh! – mas ele já estava longe, e nem mesmo os enfermeiros poderiam pará-lo agora.

hr

Gina estava magnífica, e ninguém tinha condições de dizer o contrário. Seu vestido branco, escolhido depois de muita procura, marcava-lhe o corpo bonito. O arranjo perolado na cabeça, que se sobressaía em contraste com seus cabelos vermelhos, brilhava quase tanto quanto seus olhos e seu sorriso, pelo menos até as portas da igreja se abrirem e ela se dar conta de que não havia mais volta.

O homem que a esperava no altar definitivamente não era aquele com quem ela sonhara desde criança. Os passos lentos de Lily em sua frente, jogando as pétalas a esmo, sem emoção, lhe diziam que ela talvez pudesse ter se precipitado.

Contrariando essa sensação estranha, via-se o sorriso satisfeito de Draco a esperando no altar. Seus olhos e seu sorriso sim, brilhando exatamente como se espera de um noivo no dia de seu casamento.

O corredor da igreja, que agora parecia ter quilômetros de cumprimento, finalmente acabara. Lily, emburrada, chegou primeiro em frente ao altar. Nem ao menos olhou para Draco. Virou-se para a mãe e pegou o buquê. Então tomou seu lugar em frente aos padrinhos da noiva, de frente para a multidão que assistia a cerimônia.

Draco desceu os poucos degraus que o separavam de Gina. Sorridente, deu-lhe um beijo na mão e enlaçou seu braço, levando-a até a frente do padre. Os dois se ajoelharam, e a cerimônia teve início.

hr

Harry estava correndo há alguns minutos, mas sentia-se como se tivesse corrido quilômetros a fio. Ainda estava fraco por causa do acidente. Já nem sentia a dor na perna que sentiu logo que acordou, tamanha quantidade de adrenalina agora circulando por seu corpo. Ele foi obrigado a parar para respirar. Apoiou-se num poste e puxou a máxima quantidade de ar que conseguiu.

Eu devia ter pego um táxi... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Mas sabia que no estado emocional em que se encontrava, dificilmente tomaria alguma decisão lógica. Sentindo uma dor muito incômoda na lateral do corpo, ele pegou mais uma vez o bilhete em suas mãos. Olhou para um relógio na rua, a cerimônia já havia começado.

Nunca vai dar tempo! – pensou com o coração na mão.

Abriu o bilhete mais uma vez e ficou reparando, com dificuldade, na letra caprichada, embora visivelmente nervosa, de Lily. Sorriu.

Tem que dar tempo! – ele olhou em volta, tentando decidir qual seria o melhor caminho a tomar. Qualquer um deles demoraria demais. – i "A não ser que eu... Mas e se não der certo? Faz tantos anos!" /i – ele começou a debater. – Dane-se! – falou, decidido. – Se, pelo menos, alguma parte de mim chegar na igreja já está bom!

Harry guardou o bilhete novamente no bolso, respirou fundo, se concentrou no lugar em que queria chegar, e aparatou, sem ligar para os muitos trouxas que viram, espantados, ele sumir do nada.

hr

Gina percebeu que Lily não parava de suspirar. Tampouco olhava para o altar. O buquê estava displicentemente seguro em suas mãos, como se ela nem percebesse que ele estava ali. Ela contornava o desenho do piso da igreja com o pé. O coração de Gina se apertou em seu peito. Será que era a decisão certa?

Ginevra Molly Weasley... – ela se assustou ao ouvir o próprio nome, então voltou sua atenção para o padre. - ...aceita Draco Lucius Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

Foi o instante que Lily escolheu para olhar pela primeira vez para o altar, para sua mãe, como uma última tentativa de fazê-la desistir daquele casamento. A igreja se encheu de expectativa, principalmente por parte dos parentes da noiva. Gina parecia sentir a tensão atrás dela. Ouviu passos. Será que algum de seus irmãos resolvera sair para não presenciá-la responder?

Lily também ouviu os passos e, curiosa, procurou saber de quem seriam. Sentiu o coração acelerar de emoção, e não se conteve.

Josh! – gritou, pouco se importando com o papelão que estava fazendo, em seguida correu em direção ao amigo.

Assustada com o grito da filha, e mal acreditando que conheceria o tal Josh exatamente no dia de seu casamento, Gina se virou de costas. Ainda ouviu Draco chamar seu nome, mas a curiosidade a venceu.

Harry não sabia se olhava para Gina, ou se olhava para Lily. Quando ouviu a menina gritar o nome pelo qual o conhecera, não teve dúvidas: foi para ela que olhou. Seu coração disparou quando viu a menina descer correndo do altar em sua direção. Todos os momentos que já havia passado com ela, todas as conversas que tivera, todas as vezes que a menina insistiu para que ele fosse seu padrasto, passaram diante de seus olhos, mais borrados ainda por causa das lágrimas que insistiam em se formar.

Ele apoiou um joelho no chão no exato momento em que a menina o alcançava. Lily enlaçou seu pescoço num abraço apertado, e ele a abraçou de volta, como se nunca o tivesse feito antes. De certo modo era a primeira vez que ele o fazia. Era a primeira vez que Harry abraçava, de fato, sua filha.

Você veio! – Lily falou, ainda agarrada a ele, um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Eu vim. – ele respondeu, com a voz embargada.

Harry? – Gina sussurrou do altar. Tão baixo que Harry se perguntou se havia ouvido ou imaginado.

Ele desviou sua atenção de Lily para o altar. Viu Gina olhando para ele com uma expressão meio desesperada, meio incrédula. Do lugar de onde Lily havia saído, Hermione olhava para o amigo as mãos cobrindo a boca com espanto. Rony, logo a seu lado, estava de boca aberta, parecendo petrificado.

Ao lado de Gina, Draco o olhava com raiva, mas permanecia quieto, provavelmente fingindo que estava tão surpreso quanto todos os outros que agora formavam um coro de burburinho por toda nave. Muitos se levantaram para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo, e o padre levou as mãos aos céus, completamente perdido, quando a noiva começou a descer, lentamente, as escadas em direção àquele desconhecido que havia aparecido para estragar a cerimônia.

Harry? – Gina repetiu, enquanto se aproximava.

Lily se soltou de Harry para ver o que acontecia atrás dela. Viu a mãe se afastando de Draco, os olhos molhados, o rosto contorcido em confusão, se aproximando de seu amigo Josh. Tinha certeza que a semelhança de Josh com seu pai faria Gina desistir de tudo. Com um sorriso maroto ela olhou da mãe para Harry, e não entendeu porque ele também chorava.

Ha-Harry? – Gina repetiu pela terceira vez, agora há alguns centímetros dele.

O nome dele é Josh, mãe! – Lily a corrigiu, mas nenhum dos dois estava dando atenção para ela agora.

Gina estendeu a mão trêmula até o rosto de Harry, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele não era uma ilusão, um sonho. – É... É você mesmo? – ela perguntou, ainda sem acreditar no que via.

Harry não conseguiu formar nenhuma palavra, então simplesmente sorriu. Gina sorriu de volta, ainda atordoada. Era emoção demais, e seu corpo não resistiu. Ela desmaiou.

Mãe! – Lily gritou, assustada, mas Harry havia conseguido ampará-la antes que caísse completamente.

Era o que faltava para a igreja se tornar uma confusão só. Os convidados começaram a sair do lugar, os fotógrafos que deveriam registrar a cerimônia começaram a fotografar desesperados por uma boa imagem que pudesse ser vendida ao Profeta Diário ou qualquer outro veículo que pagasse bem.

Rony e seus irmãos tiveram que lutar para abrir caminho entre os curiosos. Ninguém podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Rony se ajoelhou ao lado da noiva desmaiada, mas olhava mais para o velho amigo do que para a irmã inconsciente.

É você mesmo, Harry? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Abram espaço! Abram espaço! Ela precisa respirar! – a voz autoritária de Hermione foi ouvida fazendo todos os curiosos se afastarem um pouco. - Harry! – ela exclamou ao conseguir atravessar a multidão.

Acho melhor a tirarmos daqui! – Harry falou, ignorando temporariamente a emoção dos amigos, e a total confusão de Lily, que assistia a tudo sem entender absolutamente nada.

C-claro! – Rony concordou, e pegou a irmã nos braços, percebendo que Harry não o conseguiria, e a levou para a sacristia.

Por que todos estão te chamando de Harry? – Lily perguntou, finalmente.

Ele olhou para a menina, mas antes de alcançar os olhos dela, alcançou os de Draco, que vinha caminhando em direção a eles, com cara de poucos amigos. Harry e Draco ficaram se encarando, mas nenhum dos dois fez nada. Draco passou direto por seu rival e a filha, Harry decidiu que teria tempo para acertar as contas com ele.

Josh! – ela puxou a mão de Harry, pedindo atenção. – Por que estão todos te chamando pelo nome do meu pai?!

Esse é o meu nome, Lily. – ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e falou. – E tem muito mais coisa que você já, já vai entender, mas agora é melhor termos certeza de que sua mãe está bem, ok? – ele se levantou novamente e fez um sinal para que ela o seguisse.

Lily deu alguns passos incertos seguindo Harry, mas seu cérebro estava trabalhando rápido demais. O mesmo nome, os mesmos olhos, a mãe desmaiando ao vê-lo, e Draco simplesmente desistindo do casamento, só podia ter uma explicação. Lily estancou onde estava, olhando para o homem a sua frente. Harry não percebeu que ela havia parado, e continuou em direção a sacristia.

Harry! – foi tudo que ele ouviu antes de ser atacado pelo abraço desesperado da amiga Hermione.

Passado o primeiro susto, Harry pode até sorrir com aquele gesto que lembrava seus tempos de escola. Ele retribuiu o abraço da amiga que chorava em seu ombro. Rony estava parado logo atrás dela, com um sorriso no rosto. Todos os outros Weasley também estavam ali, todos olhando para ele emocionados.

M-meu Deus! – Hermione conseguiu falar em meio a soluços. – Mas como? Você estava... Você...

Aposto que há uma boa explicação para isso, Mi. – Rony segurou a mulher pelos ombros e a fez se sentar. – Agora fique calma! Olha o seu estado! – ele conjurou um copo de água para ela e depois se virou para o amigo. Os dois se abraçaram saudosos. – Como é que pode? – ele não resistiu em perguntar.

Em pouco tempo Harry estava sendo cumprimentado e abraçado por todos os Weasley. Os filhos dos amigos olhavam para o mito que eles conheceram nos livros da escola e que havia virado um mártir, mas que ressurgira do mundo dos mortos exatamente no dia do casamento da ex-namorada. Era inacreditável!

Era a sra Weasley quem abraçava Harry demoradamente no momento em que Gina começava a despertar.

Vô! A tia Gina ta acordando! – um dos muitos Weasley alertou.

A sra Weasley soltou Harry, possibilitando que o coitado voltasse a respirar direito. Todos abriram caminho entre ele e o sofá em que Gina havia sido colocada. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e ficou olhando o nada, como se quisesse entender o que estava fazendo ali. Não tinha certeza se estava sonhando ou se estava acordada.

Harry aproximou-se dela e se agachou ao lado do sofá. Gina percebeu a aproximação de alguém, mas quando resolveu conferir de quem se tratava ficou imóvel novamente. Era como se olhasse, mas não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Mais uma vez o toque se fez necessário. Ela depositou uma das mãos na face dele. Dessa vez Harry retribuiu segurando a mão dela e beijando-a. Gina não precisou de mais nada. Sabia que não estava sonhando, mas sim acordando de um pesadelo.

Gina sorriu e abraçou Harry de uma vez. As lágrimas voltaram a rolar de seus olhos, assim como de todos que assistiam a cena. Os dois se afastaram para poderem se olhar nos olhos, ver as mudanças que aqueles dez anos haviam operado. Nenhum dos dois precisava de palavras. Haveria muito tempo para elas. Gina acariciava o rosto de Harry, mexia em seus cabelos, prestava atenção em cada traço daquele rosto que ela ainda não conhecia direito. O rosto de um homem, não de um rapaz.

O que aconteceu com sua cicatriz? – Gina perguntou de repente, num dos momentos em que, mexendo no cabelo dele, ela descobriu-lhe a testa.

Minha cicatriz? – ele levou a mão à cabeça, automaticamente. – Ainda está aí! – ele falou. Podia senti-la sob os dedos.

Não ta não! – Gina respondeu.

Afinal de contas o que aconteceu? – Rony se intrometeu na conversa, afinal, todos estavam curiosíssimos.

Nem eu sei direito! – ele se sentou ao lado de Gina no sofá. – Não acredito que já faz dez anos! – ele começou a refletir. – Quer dizer, eu me lembro de tudo que aconteceu desde que eu acordei num quarto de hospital, mas é como se não fosse eu!

E, de fato, não era! – Hermione falou então. – Impressão minha, ou você é o tal Josh de quem Lily tanto falava? – ela se aproximou do amigo, muito mais calma.

É mesmo! – Rony concordou. – Lily te chamou de Josh quando você chegou. Caraca! – ele bateu uma mão na outra. – Se eu ouvisse a Lily teria te descoberto há muito mais tempo!

Como assim, Rony? – Gina perguntou.

Lily, acredite, foi até meu escritório com pó de flu me pedir para levá-la ao shopping para falar com o tal Josh! Só que eu estava em horário de serviço, então a mandei sozinha! Se tivesse ido junto teria reconhecido o Harry há muito mais tempo!

Você mandou a Lily sozinha para o shopping, Ronald? – Hermione gritou. – Como?!

Faz diferença agora? O importante é que a menina estava o tempo todo tentando nos levar até o Harry e ninguém deu ouvidos a ela!

E como poderíamos? – Gina perguntou. – Ela sempre inventava histórias a respeito do Harry e de pessoas que se pareciam com ele.

Isso agora já é outra história! – Harry deu fim à discussão. – O fato é que você não era o único que poderia ter me descoberto antes, Rony. – ele se levantou, sério. – O Malfoy sabia que eu estava vivo! Ele foi até a loja em que eu estava trabalhando! Ele sabia que era eu!

Como assim, Harry? – Gina se assustou. – O Draco sabia que você estava vivo e não me falou nada?

E você duvida? – Rony retrucou. – Ninguém nunca entendeu por que você resolveu se casar logo com aquele trasgo. A Lily vivia tentando te alertar, mas você é tão teimosa.

Por falar nisso, cadê a Lily? – Gina perguntou então.

Ela estava bem atrás de mim. – Harry respondeu, olhando em volta em busca da filha. – Lily?

Todos saíram da sacristia para ver se a menina estava na nave da igreja.

Onde será que ela está? – Gina perguntou.

Ela deve estar confusa, coitada! – Hermione falou. – Vai ver está sentada nas escadas lá fora. – e todos saíram para averiguar.

Também não está. – Harry foi o que chegou primeiro.

Ah, Lily! O que será que ela está aprontando agora? – Gina colocou as mãos na cintura, incrédula.

A menina deve estar querendo ficar um pouco sozinha, querida. – a sra Weasley falou. – Imagine o tamanho da surpresa que a coitada não teve.

Sim, mas sair sozinha?

Alguém viu para onde o Malfoy foi? – Harry perguntou, de repente.

Ele saiu há algum tempo, Harry. – alguém falou.

Você não acha que ele está com ela, acha? – Gina perguntou. – Ele não tinha por que?!

Talvez o fato de, graças a ela, o Harry ter voltado bem no dia do casamento não seja relevante o suficiente, seria? – Rony foi irônico.

O Draco não faria nada com ela. – Gina disse, incerta.

Ele tentou me matar, Gina. – Harry falou, então. O semblante carregado. – E se ele não está com a Lily... Pode estar com a Stephane! – ele desceu as escadas correndo.

Aonde você vai, Harry? – Hermione gritou.

Preciso ter certeza de que uma pessoa está bem. Continuem procurando a Lily! – ele dizia enquanto se afastava da igreja.

Vai atrás dele, Rony! – Hermione mandou.

Eu vou também! – os gêmeos falaram.

Eu também! – Gina gritou.

Vai assim? De vestido de noiva?! – uma de suas cunhadas perguntou.

Não vou arriscar perdê-lo de novo! Procurem a Lily e me dêem notícias!

hr

Uma coisinha tão simples, Sandler! – Draco andava de um lado para o outro dentro da loja escura. Seu traje de casamento já todo desalinhado, os cabelos arrepiados de tanto que ele os bagunçara em seu desespero.

Como você queria que eu o segurasse, Malfoy?! – Stephane perguntava, aos prantos.

Me deixa sair daqui, Malfoy! – Lily esperneava, batendo nas vitrines tentando chamar atenção de quem passava, mas a loja estava enfeitiçada agora.

Eu mandei você ficar sentada! – Draco gritou com ela. A segurou pelo braço e a lançou para perto de Stephane.

Você não manda em mim! – ela retrucou. – Você não é meu pai, e não vai ser nem meu padrasto mais! – ela riu.

Eu não sou seu pai, não é?! – ele foi para cima dela com uma das mãos em riste.

Pára com isso, Malfoy! – Stephane se colocou na frente da menina.

Eu não sou seu pai, não é?! – ele ignorou Stephane, mas desistiu de bater em Lily. – Seu pai é o Potter patético! Ou Josh, se preferir! – ele a olhava alucinado, então começou a rir. – Sabia que você estava tentando me separar da sua mãe usando seu próprio pai? – ele ria como um louco. – E sabia que ela sabia de tudo? – ele apontou com a varinha para Stephane.

Lily olhava de um para outro, confusa e assustada. – Então ele é mesmo meu pai? – perguntou com a voz fraquinha.

É! – Draco gritou, assustando-a. – E se você não o conheceu antes a culpa é dela! – ele apontou mais uma vez. – Ela te privou da companhia do seu paizinho por 10 anos, Lily! Tudo porque ela queria ter um filhinho bruxo com ele!

Lily olhou para Stephane indignada: - Você sabia que ele era um bruxo?

Ela é um aborto! – Draco gritou novamente. – Um maldito aborto que queria voltar para o nosso mundo, e precisava do bruxo mais famoso de todos os tempos para fazer isso!

Você sabia que eu era filha dele? – ela perguntou cada vez mais nervosa.

Eu não sabia de nada, até ele me contar! – então ela apontou para Draco. – Ele sabia de tudo há meses, e não contou nada para sua mãe nem para você, e ainda ameaçou o Josh! Ele tentou matá-lo! Josh foi sim atropelado na frente do shopping, mas ele me obrigou a mentir para você! – ela acusou.

Você é mesmo um monstro, Malfoy! Bem que eu tentei avisar a mamãe! Ainda bem que esse casamento não saiu! – ela gritou com marra.

Sua pestinha atrevida! – Draco investiu mais uma vez contra Lily, mas dessa vez foi interrompido por um grito que veio de fora da loja.

Malfoy! Eu sei que você está aí!

Potter? – Draco falou, a meio caminho de bater em Lily. – Parece que agora a festa vai estar completa! – ele sorriu. Apontou a varinha em direção a porta e caminhou para abri-la.

Você não vai fazer nada com ele! – Stephane se levantou, brava, mas Draco apontou a varinha na direção dela e ela teve que parar.

Draco abriu a porta, mas ao contrário do que esperava, Harry não estava sozinho, e ele se viu diante de três varinhas prontas a atacá-lo. Sem a menor chance de se defender sem se machucar, Draco baixou a varinha e ainda teve tempo para uma ironia.

Você não é nada sem seus amigos, não é Potter?

E você não é nada nem sem, nem com os seus, Malfoy. – Harry retrucou apenas.

Mãe! – Lily correu de dentro da loja para os braços de Gina, quase derrubando Draco no meio do caminho.

Fred, Jorge e Rony ficaram responsáveis por desarmar Draco e prendê-lo até a chegada dos aurores. Stephane estava encolhida perto do balcão, envergonhada. Harry entrou na loja e foi até ela.

Você está bem?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando que sim.

Ótimo. – ele se virou de costas, friamente.

Jos-Harry... – Stephane chamou. – Será que um dia você vai me perdoar?

Harry olhou com sinceridade para ela. – Sinceramente? Não sei, Stephane.

Eu não sabia que você tinha uma filha! – ela se defendeu. – Se eu soubesse...

Se você tivesse realmente me ajudado a descobrir quem eu era desde o começo, nós dois teríamos descoberto isso há muito tempo! – ele se impacientou.

Jo... Harry... Ah! Sei lá! – Lily chamou.

Harry se virou para ela divertido, embora preocupado com a reação dela. Se agachou para ficar na mesma altura que ela.

Então você realmente é o meu pai? – ela perguntou.

Sou. – Harry sorriu, contente por ela não estar parecendo tão brava.

E você jura que não sabia? – ela insistiu.

Juro! – ele respondeu. – Só descobri isso hoje, e aí corri para a igreja, tentando chegar a tempo de impedir que sua mãe se casasse.

Eu disse que você conseguiria fazê-la desistir, não disse?! – ela ralhou. – Agora... Você não tem cicatriz, nem usa óculos!

E para ser seu pai eu tenho que ter cicatriz e usar óculos? – ele perguntou.

Bom... É! – ela falou.

Não por isso! – uma outra voz surgiu do nada na loja, sobressaltando a todos. – Eu retiro o feitiço que coloquei em seu pai, garotinha.

Duas Stephanes?! – Lily indagou enquanto Augustine apontava a varinha para a cabeça de Harry.

Augustine, na verdade. Irmã de Stephane.

Hei! – Rony apontou a varinha para ela, então. – Como vamos saber que você não vai fazer algo de ruim para ele?

Acho que minha situação e de minha irmã já está bastante ruim, meu caro! – ignorando as outras duas varinhas que se viraram para ela, Augustine desfez o feitiço e a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio voltou a marcar a testa de Harry.

Eu sei que o que minha irmã fez não se justifica, Potter, e eu confesso que deveria ter tentado pará-la, mas só queria ajudá-la, e você era uma das poucas chances que ela tinha de realizar um desejo antigo. Agora que você já recuperou a memória, já está de volta com sua família, eu pediria que se lembrasse do quanto Stephane te ajudou, e esquecesse da parte ruim.

Isso vai ser difícil, Augustine! Olha quanta vida ela me impediu de viver. – ele estendeu o braço em direção à Gina e Lily.

Acredite! Você foi mais feliz com ela do que seria com sua família!

O quê?! – Gina se indignou.

Pense bem! Durante dez anos você nunca teve o menor vislumbre de sua vida de super herói da comunidade bruxa. Sentiria-se culpado por ser pai de uma garota cuja mãe você não teria a menor idéia de quem era. Sentiria-se mal por não amá-la, por nem ao menos se lembrar que a amava. Admita, Potter, se sua filha nunca tivesse entrado nessa loja, você estaria vivendo bem com a Stephane, e continuaria até agora se esse acidente não tivesse lhe trazido de volta a memória. Releve! Não estou dizendo para você perdoá-la, para serem amigos, apenas para esquecê-la!

Augustine! – Stephane protestou.

Quieta, Stephane! Ou você prefere ir para Azkaban? Porque, mesmo não sendo bruxa, é para lá que você vai se ele te denunciar!

Harry... Acho que ela tem razão. – Gina se aproximou de Harry e Lily. – Vamos tentar apagar esses dez anos de sofrimento das nossas vidas, não é?

Pode ser... – ele falou, ainda muito chateado.

Não demorou para os aurores aparecerem e levarem Draco para Azkaban. Harry decidiu não delatar Stephane, que ficou livre, sendo punida apenas pelo remorso que vinha sentindo desde que descobrira toda a verdade sobre a vida de Harry Potter.

O fim desastroso do casamento de um dos solteiros mais ricos da comunidade bruxa, e a aparição, depois de dez anos, do menino-que-sobreviveu, foi capa de todos os jornais e revistas bruxas durante semanas.

A volta de Harry foi comemorada com uma grande festa na Toca, com direito a reunir todos os antigos amigos da época de Hogwarts e os importantes aliados da Ordem da Fênix. Essas mesmas pessoas se reuniram semanas depois, para celebrar o casamento de Gina e Harry. Uma cerimônia muito mais simples do que seria a dela com Draco, mas sem dúvida muito mais aguardada.

Lily não teve dificuldades para começar a chamar Harry de pai, nem para se acostumar com o fato de que o nome dele não era Josh. Ela recuperou com entusiasmo os dez anos perdidos longe da companhia dele, e nem achou ruim quando teve que dividi-lo com o irmãzinho que chegou algum tempo depois, quando ela finalmente foi para Hogwarts se juntar aos primos na Grifinória.

FIM!

N/A: Finalmente! Mais uma fic acabada!

Quero, mais uma vez, pedir desculpas pela demora em postar o nono e último capítulo dessa fic, mas como vocês imaginam, e como eu já disse, estou com pouco tempo. É hora de entregar uma série de coisas na faculdade e eu estou com a cabeça cheia de coisas, menos de idéias para as minhas fics.

Peço desculpas para aqueles que vão achar o final dessa fic muito cheio de clichês, mas eu gostei do resultado. Pelo menos a parte do casamento foi exatamente como eu imaginei desde o início.

Talvez alguns de vocês vão reclamar do fato de a noite de amor de Harry e Gina não ter sido explicitada, mas essa é uma fic livre, e eu não vi necessidade de colocar essa parte nela. Deixo isso com a imaginação de cada um.

Para terminar peço, por favor, que vocês não deixem de comentar. Seja para elogiar, seja para dizer que não gostaram do final. Apesar de parecer algum tipo de chantagem, como eu já vi em alguns N/A, os comentários realmente me impulsionam a escrever, fazem minha imaginação começar a fluir de acordo com os comentários que vocês deixam.

Ok então! Espero que vocês gostem do final, e quem sabe, que leiam as outras três fics que eu estou escrevendo, e que estão empacadas, mas que vão sair, se Deus quiser: As peças que o coração prega, E se o príncipe virar um sapo? e Tudo se transforma.

Bjos a todos! Espero os coments!


End file.
